Taking Chances
by mar-map
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was groomed to be the Queen of Spades, not to deal with a growing rebellion, a threatening Kingdom of Clubs, and missing Heart Court. Can his peasant king, Alfred, help save Spades while teaching him to love at the same time?
1. The Wedding

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur Kirkland feared for his sanity. He'd spent a month worth of late nights and early mornings to make sure that everything was positively perfect. It wasn't that Arthur needed help. He knew he could handle things perfectly well on his own. Truthfully it was probably easier this way.

Now as Arthur stood in his private quarters, he couldn't help but begin to feel nervous. What if something went wrong? That was a foolish thought though. He knew everything would run smoothly. Arthur hadn't spent all those hours working on this for nothing.

His wedding day.

More importantly, the day of his coronation.

The bloody wedding had to come first though.

"Your highness, you're fidgiting, is there something I can help you with?" one of his faerie friends asked him. Her wings sparkled in the light from the candelier over their heads. Her pink dress swayed when she sat down on top of the mirror that Arthur was currently examining himself in.

She was right; he _was_ fidgiting. His hands were tugging insistantly at his sleeves. Coming before him, she smiled lightly. She straightened out the fabric along both of his shoulders. She proceeded to straighten out his bowtie.

"You look wonderful, your highness."

He tried to return her smile but failed. "What if he doesn't like me?" Arthur finally managed to ask. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have uttered a single word about his own insecurities. It wasn't that he cared or anything! He was less than pleased with his choice in husband. A peasant from the outskirts of the kingdom, the soon-to-be-king was not fit for his soon-to-be position. Of that, Arthur was certain.

Not that it was his choice.

Both the king and queen were chosen by a council upon the death of the previous monarch. Normally both were chosen from different royal families, one of which Arthur belonged to. Something about the soon-to-be king had caught the council's eyes in some way though.

"He'll love you, your highness," she assured him. Arthur wished he could share even half of her confidence in that. While he kept telling himself he didn't care what Alfred F. Jones - the future king - thought, he knew he did. This was the man he'd be spending the rest of his life with, like it or not. "How could he not adore you?"

Arthur knew many reasons why Alfred Jones wouldn't like him. One of those many reasons being his gender not to mention his not entirely pleasant personality. None of those reasons were things he wanted to dwell on at the moment. He forced himself to smile at her. "I'm sure you're right."

The door opened, and he knew it was time to leave. Smoothing out his purple sleeves on last time, Arthur went to meet his brother at the door. "Well, don't you just look pretty?" the oldest of the Kirkland sons smirked. "Everyone will be so jealous." He made to ruffle his brother's hair, but Arthur stepped out of range of the offending hand.

"Let's just go." Arthur stepped around Angus to make his way to the awaiting ceremony. It really was no surprise to anyone why the youngest of the Kirkland's had been chosen as the Queen of Spades. He was much better mannered than his brothers. "I'd hate to be late for my own wedding."

Angus just snorted and followed him lazily. The closer they came to the castle's chapel the louder the music became. Arthur had insisted upon having Roderich Edelstein as the pianist even if he was the Jack of Clubs, a rival kingdom that the Spades didn't entirely get along with. As Arthur heard the music coming forth into the hall, he was quite glad that he had insisted.

Arthur shuddered nervously while Angus prodded him up the isle toward the alter. The minister waited patiently for him to arrive. The crowded room turned to stare as he held his head high to step up beside Alfred on the alter. The boy really could clean up when he wanted.

Only once had the two of them met since before this moment. They hadn't actually had a moment to speak and Alfred had still been in the clothes of a peasant. Now however, he was garbed in the royal blue silks only fitting for the King of Spades. He was actually quite handsome.

A twitch of the hand informed Arthur that, just maybe, Alfred was as nervous as he was. Said thoughts were confirmed when Alfred took Arthur's ring from his brother and slipped it onto Arthur's finger, hand positively quaking. Despite that, he was smiling brilliantly, teeth flashing in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

The thoughts became even more solid when Alfred laid a trembling hand against his cheek. Though his hand shook it was authoritive in pulling Arthur closer. Arthur was a bit taken aback by the sudden gain of control on Alfred's part, and after only a moment's hesitation he allowed himself to be drawn closer.

Gentle lips touched his and while it had been expected it still surprised Arthur who jerked somewhat in surprise causing their noses to collide rather painfully. Alfred cooped with the situation rather well, pressing his lips to Arthur's forehead instead.

Years of practice allowed Arthur to keep his embarrassed blush at bay while they were quickly ushered into the throne room for their coronation. It was a rather large bustle of transition but that was to be expected really.

"Artie, hey, Artie," Alfred whispered urgently at him. "Are you nervous?" Maybe Alfred was more unsettled than Arthur had given him credit for during the previous ceremony. Now that the two of them were alone - waiting for their cue to enter the throne room - Alfred didn't bother keeping his nervous nature in control. There was the humble farm boy Arthur had first met.

Arthur didn't bother to correct the atrocious name Alfred had graced him with. It would be both cruel and probably not the best idea to snap at the man who was soon to be the most powerful in the Kingdom of Spades.

Instead he straightened Alfred's tie as was part of his new duties and patted his chest gently. Alfred was strong, the simple touch told him that much. He had to be given that his profession of choice before a month ago had been that of a poor farmer. His tanned skin told Arthur he'd already spent many of his days out in the sunny fields.

"It's not becoming fo royalty to be nervous," Arthur told his newly wedded husband.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what, your majesty?"

"First of all, 'your majesty'? Really? Eww. I'm just Alfred, okay?" He smiled brightly at Arthur. "Do you like the ring?" He was gazing at Arthur with such a hopeful expectance in his eyes. "I mean, I know it's not exactly customary for the king to chose the ring. Normally the best man or Jack or someone does it, but I actually wanted some thought put into it."

Arthur looked down to finger the gold band lightly. Small spades and hearts had been carved into the gold. The ring felt odd on his finger. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable though.

"That was...thoughtful of you, Alfred." The other smiled happily at the compliment. He grabbed ahold of Arthur's hand and kissed it lightly. A surprised smile crept onto Arthur's lips without his bidding. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to pick one I liked, then I had to have it specially engraved. I thought Mattie was going to go crazy and kill me." Alfred chuckled. "Well, time to go." He held out his arm with a smile.

Surprised to find Alfred was right, he took Alfred's offered arm. The song announcing their arrival had begun. Alfred smiled at him with a hint of nervousness. "You're doing fine, Alfred." Arthur patted his hand.

"I promise I'll be the best king Spades has ever seen," Alfred promised in a whisper as they made their way toward their throne. Arthur allowed his emerald eyes to wander discreetly over Alfred for a moment.

The blond walked with an air of confidence. It was complyetely different form the authority with with Arthur walked. Alfred practically oozed charisma and the light in his cerulean eyes showed that perhaps Alfred meant what he said and would see it through. Alfred was steadfast and confident as he made his vows to hold the welfare of the Spades Kingdom above everything else. Soon everyone as clapping as the two stood before their nation. Alfred took Arthur's hand, eyes flashing excitedly.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>"How is the food, your majesty?" Arthur's father, Henry, asked Alfred from across the table. Arthur had appointed his father as head of the food for the day. Periodically he was forced to the back room to check on the state of things. Not that Henry seemed to mind. Actually, he seemed at his happiest when he was given the excuse to leave the party for his food.<p>

"Great!" Alfred exclaimed though it came out much more muffled than that. That was caused by the fact that Alfred's mouth was stuffed with food. Arthur scowled in disgust at the terrible eating habit.

Arthur leaned toward his husband. "Ask me to dance," he whispered a tad urgently. People were beginning to stare at the King with his odd eating habits. "Your majesty, ask me to dance." He glared somewhat in demanding while Alfred hardly glanced up from his intense eating session.

"Artie, I'm eating." Or at least, that's what Arthur assumed he was saying. It was rather hard to tell. "Later." The single word came out clear when Alred cleared his airway enough to speak plainly.

Arthur pursed his lips in irritation. "You can have all the food you want for the rest of your life. When this night is over we'll never be able to have it back."

"Call me by my name."

Arthur bawked. "What?"

"Call me by my name, and I will."

"You're majesty, that's wildly -"

"Artie?"

"What, Alfred?" Arthur growled it out, quietly of course. He refused to make eye contact with his husband. He would never willingly admit that he was a tad embarrassed.

Somewhere in his sudden self-hatred he'd failed to notice Alfred stand. "Arthur, would you care to join me for a dance?" He held out his hand and smiled brightly.

"Why, thank you, your majesty, I would be honoured." He forced a smile and went to take Alfred's hand, but it had vanished. "Your majesty? Is there something wrong?"

"Will you just stop with the whole, 'your majesty' thing?"

"It's only proper -"

"I don't care what's proper! As king, I order you to stop!" If the expression on Alfred's face was any indication, he was simply trying to be playful. It didn't make Arthur any less angry though. He had never really had someone flaunt their power over him. Noticing the disgruntled look on Arthur's face, Alfred quickly began to backpedal over his previous statement. "Hey, Artie, I didn't -"

Arthur stood to silence him. All thoughts of distracting Alfred from the meal was discarded. Let the fool embarrass himself. It was almost a surprise the peasant hadn't done so already. Well, other than the bit of staring he'd recieved. "I need a bit of air."

"Artie."

"It's just a bit of air."

"Hey, look, I'm -"

He didn't allow Alfred to finish before weaving his way to the balcony. He knew it was incredibly rude of him, but, well, Alfred wasn't exactly being the most polite man in the room either. "Your highness, is there something I can get for you?"

The Jack was waiting outside the door almost as if he'd expected to meet Arthur there. "No, I just came to...think, I suppose."

"You call for me if you need anything, your highness," the Jack told him as the man exited the balcony. "Don't stay outside for too long."

Arthur stepped up to the railing and looked out over the edge. Had it not been terribly improper, he would have abandoned his shoes and sat up upon the railing. Lake waters lapped against the grassy shored beneath his feet, disturbed by the birds that decided to land upon its surface.

"You're really pretty when you actually smile." Arthur turned so quickly his neck burned painfully at the motion. His accusing eyes turned on Alfred but before he could say anything Alfred had pressed a small wrapped gift into his hands. "I wasn't sure when to give it to you." Alfred scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

Arthur was quite taken aback. Not only had Alfred chosen his ring personally, he'd also bought a gift. "That's terribly...thoughtful of you, Alfred," and while Arthur stumbled over using the other's christian name, Alfred smiled happily.

Carefully Arthur pulled the ribbon to open the lid to the box. "Do you like it?" Alfred asked almost anxiously.

"Alfred..."

"Aww, you hate it!"

"No! Alfred, it's lovely." He pulled the gold pocketwatch from the fluffy cushion. Arthur swiped his thumb over the engraved spade on the front. "It was terribly thoughtful of you," Arthur repeated. Using his empty hand he struggled to attach the end to the fabric of his clothes.

"Oh, hey, let me help you!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur allowed Alfred to tug the pocket watch out of his hand to promptly attach it to his waistcoat. Arthur resisted the urge to blush whenever Alfred's hand lightly ghosted over his skin. In actuality it seemed to do so much more than nessessary.

When he'd finished, Alfred allowed his hand to travel lightly down to Arthur's hip. "Would you be kind enough to join me for a dance, Arthur?" The King was smiling though it was a bit nervously. He seemed to expect an immediate rejection.

"I'd love to, Alfred." He'd be spending the rest of his life with this man; was it realy worth it to fight at every turn? That wasn't even to mention that Alfred appeared to genuinely be trying to make things work, or he was trying to be somewhat civil. He deserved a bit of a reward for his efforts.

However, minutes later found Arthur not dancing with Alfred but with one of Alfred's friends. Actually, it was Alfred's brother Matthew, Ace of Spades. While they looked alike it wasn't the same as dancing with one's own husband. Arthur quickly excused himself back to his throne.

Alfred attempted to join him a few minutes later, but Arthur purposely stood and left the King alone. Had he not needed to keep up appearances he would have excused himself entirely from the party. Arthur carefully evaded Alfred for the rest of the night. Whenever Alfred came within five feet of him Arthur cleverly slipped back into the crowd to leave a frustrated Alfred searching for him through the crowd.

"You should stop avoiding him." Arthur would have started at the voice had the room been significantly quieter. Smoke furled up lazily into the night air, winding its way through Angus' thick red hair.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Angus. No, not now," he replied when his brother offered him a cigarette. Angus simply shrugged and leaned back against the balcony's pillar. Arthur came to stand beside him even though he wasn't quite the company the queen should be seen with even if they were part of the same family.

Angus had been raised in the same family of high class as Arthur, but Angus hardly looked the part as Arthur did. Angus took a long dreg on his cigarette. "Suit yourself."

"What are you still doing here, Angus? I would have thought you'd be long gone by this time." Arthur crossed his arms and followed Angus' eyes into the ballroom and across the floor. They landed on Alfred trying to slip through the crowd as effortlessly as Arthur had. Both his height and higher ranking was giving him trouble accomplishing his task.

"You expect me to give up a night of free drinks?" Angus held up his empty glass in toast. "To your failing marriage." He set it back down with a crash on the empty banister.

Arthur glared indignantly. "What do you mean by 'failing'?"

"Will you be sleeping together tonight?" Angus asked bluntly. When he didn't recieve an answer, he barrelled on. "You probably won't even be in his bed. That is what I mean by a failing marriage." Angus tossed his cigarette to the ground and extinguished it harshly beneath his shoe.

/Author's Note: So, I realized I haven't posted in a long time. My main focus lately as been writing for a more academic audience. Literally. I've been writing analytic papers on Sherlock Holmes (as well as dabbling into fanfiction in that area). I do plan to keep up with this story though!

I'm doing my best not to simply leap into the two of them being in love. I'm completely rewriting the entire first draft of this story so that Arthur doesn't start falling for Alfred right away though I left most of the touchy-feelly moments alone at the beginning simply because I don't think Alfred would be bashful about holding hands with Arthur already and Alfred wants to fall in love and is a bit afraid the two of them won't.

I'd also like to state that _Meet the __Family_ isn't on hold or anything, it's just going to be a sort of...I don't know what to write pacify my need to write with another chapter to this! It's not going to be my main focus is all.

P.S: I need a name for this story! If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them and might even pick one if I like it well enough!/


	2. The Family

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur was roused from his sleep in the morning by his brother tutting rather loudly in the doorway. It was really too early to be dealing with his family. He needed it to be afternoon - and preferably after a few drinks - at least to deal with them. Angus was grimacing at the sight of the room. Why was he even still in the castle?

Arthur dug at his eyes with the heel of his hand before throwing the sheets off of himself. He remade his bed with care, choosing to ignore Angus for as long as he could manage. No, he had not slept with Alfred, no they had not consumated their marriage, no he did not plan to do so any time soon. Yes, he had chosen to have one of the guest bedrooms fashioned into a room for himself. No, he did not care what Angus thought of him. Much.

"What does the Queen have on her schedule for today?" Angus mocked. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips though it wasn't lit. Both of the redhead's hands were braced, one on either side, of the doorway. He was probably still hungover from the night before and needed the wall as support.

Arthur chose to use an air of disinterest to deal with his brother at the current time. "Why don't you bugger off, Angus? Don't you have a pub to pass out in rather than my floor? I would hate to send the maids in to clean you off the floors later. They're so nicely kept." He didn't allow his voice to become a bite, less Angus become more bothersome than he already was.

"I came for your husband," Angus growled. "I couldn't help but come in to check on my baby brother while I was here though." A sneer had appeared over Angus' lips. The both of them had effectively destroyed any possible way for a pleasant meeting. Not that Arthur cared if they had a pleasant meeting or not. They were Kirkland's - or at least, they had been - pleasant meetings did not run in the family.

Arthur eyed his brother suspiciously. "What do you need with the King?"

"That's between me and the King."

A displeased scowl came to Arthur's lips. It wasn't that he should care that Angus had business with the King. It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrance. He was both family to the King now and was the heir to a rather influencial royal family. Arthur was bothered by it only because this was Angus he was speaking too.

"Afraid I'm going to tell your new husband your little secret are you?" Angus snorted at the furious glare that was thrown at him. "I won't. I'd hate to see my little brother beheaded or anything." Angus gave a derisive snort before thundering away in search of Alfred. Arthur was close behind him, not even bothering to change. He tightened his nightgown around himself and scurried after the taller man with his stronger stride.

They quickly arrived at the council chamber doors. Before Arthur could wedge his way in, he found the door slammed in his face. He heard the lock slid into place behind him as well. Angus' doing no doubt. Arthur glowered at the door as if the very look would will the door to open at his command.

Unfortunately he was unsuccessful. Arthur was forced to pace the hall in his bright purple nightgown until Angus appeared from the hall. Arthur deeply contemplated leaving in the promise of returning with a knief. He finally decided that he'd better not in case he were to miss his brother. A couple choice hits to the face would be better than nothing.

When the door did finally open, Arthur froze in his tracks with a furious glare at the man exiting the door. It quickly melted away when Alfred was the first out the door. He was talking rather loudly, his laugh boisterous, resonating off the stone walls of the castle. His head was turned to speak with the Ace of Spades, who followed him from the hall.

Angus finally followed out behind the two.

Damn. Too many witnesses.

"Artie! Wanna take my cloak for me?" Alfred was already unfastening the bloody thing to dump it into Arthur's unprepared hands. It as heavy, that was for sure. The thick cloth drapped nearly to the floor and the fur lining the top tickled Arthur's nose. It also smelled particularly of Alfred. The Queen resisted the urge to sneeze. "Thanks! The three of us are going down to the fields for some training!"

"Yes, the King and Ace have been so kind as to invite me." While Argus' smirk said that he was more than happy to go along with the two, Arthur knew otherwise. Argus hated royalty, training, and other people. He was just more than happy to be able to rub the invitation in Arthur's face. If there was one thing that Argus did enjoy it was gaining an upper hand over his little brother.

"What were the three of you discussing?" Arthur asked. He tried to level his voice but knew that the question had come out hositly. Argus smirked, Matthew looked surprised, and Alfred was completely oblivious.

Alfred just laughed at the question. "Just royalty stuff, don't worry about it, Artie!" Arthur resisted the urge to growl at the answer. He was the Queen. He was more royalty than two of the three others standing with him, and yet he wasn't allowed to hear what had been said? Something was wrong with that image.

Before Arthur could manage a retort, Alfred had led his little group away from him. Arthur let out a frustrated - and furious - growl, before storming back to his room. He changed quickly - depositing Alfred's cloak in the King's Chambers - before going on with his day. He knew that if he threw himself into his new duties of maintaining the castle than he would be able to forget about Argus and Alfred, at least for a little while.

That plan worked quite successfully too. He was able to organize shifts for the clean-up of the reception the night before, arrange for an open court for Alfred and his subjects, as well as set the King's affairs for the next day in order. The plan worked successfully until he was summonded by the King that was.

It was rather late by that point - Arthur had chosen to skip dinner with Alfred as to avoid the King further. Arthur was still deep into setting the palace in running order and hadn't even begun to consider sleep yet. He couldn't exactly turn down a summoning by the King however.

Forced from his room he made his way to the throne room to meet Alfred. He newly wedded was sitting uneasily on the stairs leading up to his throne looking somewhat downtrodden. At the sound of the large oak doors close behind Arthur, Alfred's head shot up instantly. "Artie!" he exclaimed. However downtrodden the lad looking, he certainly didn't look it now as he positively beamed across the room.

"What is it you need, Alfred?" Just a slight stumble; Arthur was becoming better at this.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. After the night before, Arthur took this as a nervous gesture. "You weren't at dinner," Alfred stated. That clearly wasn't what was on the other's mind, but Arthur let that pass.

His air of coolness never wavered. "You are correct. I was busy with work and thought it best to continue and waylay my dinner for that. I will eat later," he added when he noticed the slightly worried look on Alfred's face. It was as if the King actually cared whether or not he was eating. Had he been anyone from a Royal Family he would have understood. Skipping meals in the name of work was not exactly uncommon. "What is it you asked me here for, Alfred? Certainly it wasn't to question my eating habits."

"No, I - uh. So - uh - I was talking to Yao earlier, you know, the Jack?" He looked up to Arthur as if he wouldn't understand who Yao was. Honestly. Arthur merely humoured him and nodded. "So, yeah, I was talking to him and stuff, and I told him I needed help with something, and he told me that you were the person to ask so, yeah."

Arthur watched Alfred for a long moment as if prompting him to continue. When the younger blond didn't, Arthur allowed himself a small sigh of aggitation. "And what exactly do you need help with, Alfred?"

"I don't know how to dance."

Arthur almost didn't hear Alfred and his small voice. It was an occurance that had not happened since the two had met. Alfred was always loud, annoying, and terribly confident. Now he was the exactly opposite of that. Arthur allowed himself an amused chuckle.

Well, that certainly explained a lot.

Arthur actually found a small hint of relief at the knowledge that Alfred couldn't dance. All the failed dances and the somewhat hurt feeling of being left on the dancefloor by his husband the night before were dashed. Alfred hadn't stay to dance because he didn't know how.

A smile gently graced Arthur's lips. "You have come to the right person, Alfred."

/Author's Note: Short chapter is short. Sorry./


	3. The Date

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur had always dabbled in alchemy and potions. Now living within the Castle of Spades, he had as much room to perform his experiments as he liked. Arthur had quickly claimed a small section of the dungeons for this purpose. He made sure to replenish his supplies with fresh or new materials during his free time. That ideal time seemed to be in the mornings.

It had been a week since he'd married Alfred. His early mornings were spent arranging the King's appointments for the day. The day was then spent making sure those appointments stayed on task and on time. His own presence was required at some of them as well simply for the sake of showing off their new monarchy as a strong and sturdy one.

Alfred had decided to monopolize his nights with etiquette lessons. It was something the king would need after all. The gaps in Alfred's knowledge were actually quite staggering. It wasn't just the dancing that he had failed to learn but the proper manners for meeting other nobles was gone as well. He didn't even know proper table manners! That was only to be expected given his less than ideal upraising however.

Arthur actually found that he didn't mind teaching Alfred has much as he had initially thought he would. In fact, when Alfred actually paid attention and put his effort into learning he wasn't terrible to deal with. Even when he became overwhelmed and took to sulking about all the rules he did in a somewhat endearing fashion.

Which left Arthur with the few hours between arranging Alfred's appointments and the appointments themselves for himself. He'd taken to experimenting or reading every other day and stocking up on used materials the other. He only had two or three hours between the planning and when Alfred roused himself from sleep, but he was the Queen of Spades and a lack of personal time for himself was only to be expected.

He dealt with it.

He crept through the castle to avoid waking anyone within the walls. He knew that anyone who caught him would not approve of the activity. They'd insist upon doing it themselves to ensure his safety. It wasn't exactly safe to go romping about in the Forest of Spades alone.

They'd never be able to do it with such dedication as Arthur did though, and he wasn't about to let his few precious hours of free time be invaded by guards. They'd hurry through the task and deprive Arthur of his precious thinking time.

Saddling his horse, and only constant companion his entire life, Clover, Arthur set out for the nearby Forest of Spades. It was the perfect place of his herb collecting. Everything he needed located in a relatively central location.

Clover trotted along his well-known path. Arthur didn't even need to guide him anymore. Clover easily picked up the intended destination, and it required little effort on Arthur's part. However, their path was soon blocked by a rather large wooden sign on their normal route. Clover seemed unimpressed with the offending sign. Sloppily applied gold paint spell out:

_Artie!_

_The stable-hands told me that you like to come out here sometimes. I'm not really sure where you go next, but if you go left you'll find another sign. Green is my favorite colour._

Arthur simply stared at the wooden sign. He wasn't exactly sure whether to be surprised by the King's antics or not. It was a tad unnerving that the other was able to know where he went in his precious free time. Though it was comforting to know that Alfred didn't know exactly where he was going. It wasn't like Arthur could continue with his previous route now though. He was terribly curious over what Alfred's plans exactly were.

"We better go find the next one, Clover," Arthur told the horse. He patted the beast's side gently much to his annoyance. The horse trotted along in their new direction. He soon grew intrigued in their new destination and didn't hesitate in picking up a bit of speed as they went. Arthur hardly had the time to take Clover from the stables and when he did it was normally just to go toward the Forest of Spades.

Just as Alfred had promised on his previous sign they soon reached another sign. This one was written in green paint in the same sloppy manner as the first. After a moment of examination Arthur was able to make out most of what the sign read:

_Yay!_

_I'm glad you decided to follow the signs, or is this just the way that you normally go? What do you go to do anyway? You know you could tell me. That's what I'm here for! I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too. I understand what a secret means._

_I don't usually mean what I say in an argument._

_Keep following the path!_

Alfred had proceeded to draw a smiling face of some sort. Arthur scrutinized the sign for another moment before urging Clover forward. It was quite a simple task of following Alfred's signs now. The last one had been located on the edge of a brick path that was quite clearly what Alfred wanted him to follow now.

Clover let out a bit of a groan before continuing along the brick path underfoot. His hooves clapped rather loudly against the bricks. It seemed to take a rather long time to find the next sign. Arthur had almost given up hope that Alfred had actually left another one. He was ready to return back toward his actual purpose in the Forest of Spades, but Clover refused to turn and a few more paces led them to the next sign, nestled against a bush growing from the road.

They were nearing the city that lied only a few miles from the castle. Originally the city was supposed to be built with the castle in the middle but for security reasons the city had been relocated. This format gave the castle's guards more control over the comings and goings of the people.

_You're almost there, Artie!_

The sign was painted in blue this time. The colours didn't seem to have any purpose other than being Alfred's favorite ones as it would seem. It was almost hidden near the bush. If not for Clover, Arthur was sure he would have missed it completely.

_Twenty-three is my favorite number._

The sign was significantly shorter than the previous ones. It was much easier to read too. It was almost as if Alfred had taken a great deal of care in making this particular sign. It revealed no clues as to what exactly Alfred's intentions were though. With a resigned sigh Arthur patted Clover, and the two of them set off again toward the city.

"Your highness!" the guard at the top of the watchtower hailed. Arthur was sure to get into trouble for this now. He hadn't even thought of his safety as he'd left the castle grounds to approach the city. The castle's guards hardly approved when he wished to go about on the castle grounds alone. They surely wouldn't approve of him coming this far without them. Arthur hadn't even informed them about his whereabouts! It wasn't that Arthur couldn't take care of himself though. There was a knife nestled firmly in his boot if he needed it.

"Artie! Hey, Artie, over here!" Alfred's head had popped out from behind a nearby building. He waved widely to gain the other's attention before looking about as if he were afraid they would be caught like two misbehaving children. He beckoned the other closer.

A tad nervous, Arthur shifted on the saddle. He wasn't exactly dressed to appear in front of people in the town. He couldn't exactly turn back now though and he was still curious as to what was going through Alfred's mind. Alfred slipped out from behind the building and took Clover's reigns in his hand.

Arthur had grown more than nervous at this point. Clover didn't seem to mind though and nuzzled against Alfred's arm occasionally as the King took off down the deserted backstreets of the town.

They reached their destination not too much later having traveled in silence the entire way. Alfred tethered Clover outside a little shop with a smile. The White Dragon, it was called. Alfred smiled at Arthur before trying to help him off of Clover. Arthur managed to shake him off with a short glare though. It didn't put Alfred off too much though, rather he bounded ahead to the shop. Arthur whispered a quick farewell to Clover - who was obviously disgruntled at having been tied up as Arthur never did that too him - before heading up the wooden stairs and inside.

Almost immediately he was pounced upon by at least three hosts. They all asked if there was anything that he needed, had his trip gone well, was the noise level all right? After about a minute of sprung questions that Arthur managed to hide his surprise about Alfred appeared at his side and shooed the hosts away and pulled him over to a corner table.

There was no one else in the small restaurant, other than the hosts who had pounced upon him and Alfred, the place was entirely deserted. Alfred smiled at him brightly and pushed in his chair carefully after Arthur had sat down. Arthur hesitated before deciding that while it wasn't exactly a place he would have liked to go, it wasn't a terrible place either.

"Alfred, what exactly are we doing here?" Somewhere along the way Arthur had grown accustomed to the other's christian name. While it still felt a tad odd on his tongue, he no longer hesitated before saying it. Arthur shifted once again. One of the hosts came by with a smile and lit a single candle on their table. Arthur stared in a bit of surprise. It wasn't even dark out!

Alfred's cheeks dusted with a bit of colour at the question. "I...uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Iwantedtotakeyouonadate." Instantly Alfred's eyes widened and the top row of his teeth dug into his lower lip. He didn't dare remove his eyes from Arthur as if waiting for a reaction.

A reaction was not something that Alfred was really going to receive. He would have if Arthur could have understood what he had said. "Alfred, please, could you slow down? I didn't understand a word you said." While proper speaking had been on Arthur's list of things he needed to teach Alfred, perhaps it needed to be. Alfred seemed to seize up at the thought that he had to repeat his previous phrase.

After a moment's hesitation, he answered, "A date," he said slowly, "I'm taking you on a date." Now Arthur's cheeks were colouring as well, he was sure of it. He looked away from Alfred, hands restlessly fidgeting in his lap below the tabletop.

"We're married, Alfred, one doesn't court once they've been wedded."

"But we didn't have that opportunity. I don't want us to feel like we've missed out on something." Alfred leaned dangerously close to the candle as he moved across the table toward Arthur. He placed a kiss to Arthur's cheek before pulling away quickly. He seemed surprised by his actions. Rubbing his neck again nervously, he continued. "Hey, Artie, can I hold your hand?"

"I -" Arthur hesitated. A tight smile tugged at his lips as he slipped his hand under Alfred's own. A large smile formed once again on Alfred's lips, and Arthur was struck by how handsome Alfred looked when he was smiling as brightly as he was now. The King linked their fingers together, pulling up Arthur's hand to place a kiss to his knuckles before allowing them to rest back on the table between them.

The date was actually fairly pleasant. They hardly argued - though they did get into a rather heated argument whether they should raise the budget for the new roads that were in the process of being mapped out. It wasn't really something terribly important and Arthur's argument was against the increased budget, but he would have agreed in a second had he not enjoyed arguing with his King.

For once Alfred had been the one to organize something. He'd successfully cancelled all the appointments for the day and rescheduled them for later dates without really upsetting anyone. Arthur was really quite impressed with the other's ability to be honest.

Alfred admitted that the small little diner was somewhere he felt comfortable. He had wanted to take Arthur to one of the magnificent restaurants in town, but he'd been afraid to make a complete fool out of himself in front of Arthur. He didn't quite know his way around the manners with which royalty were supposed to act. Arthur had smiled and told him that his manners were perfectly fine even if Arthur's mind disagreed with him.

When they'd come upon a small square in town, beautiful fountain with a statue of an angel in the center, and music being played by a live band, Arthur had forced them to stop. People were dancing around in the center of the square. It was fairly crowded really and without their royal attire no one recognized the King and Queen there. They blended in.

Now as they walked back to the castle - Clover trotting along behind them - Arthur couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was at the moment. His cheeks were flushed from all the laughing he'd done and Alfred's were the same way. The King's coat was thrown over his shoulders as it wasn't exactly uncommon to have relatively cold nights in Spades during the spring.

Alfred had their fingers intertwined and swinging between the two of them.

As they passed the second of the three signs Alfred had set up for them, Arthur asked. "What was the plan with your signs anyway? Other than guiding me to you, that is. Why would you feel the need to tell me your favorite colour?" A smile was lightly placed on Arthur's lips. Actually the smile had hardly left all day. He gazed up at Alfred and knew there was affection in his eyes.

He hadn't thought too much about whether or not he would love his King let alone like him before the wedding day. While he wouldn't say that he was in love with Alfred he certainly was developing a short of friendly affection for the other. This single day was proof enough of that.

One of Alfred's nervous neck rubs happened again. They'd happened a rather lot during the day, whenever Alfred became too nervous or jittery. "I was complimenting you," Alfred admitted. "'Cause I love the colour of your eyes." Alfred's smile had softened with fondness. "We argue all the time, but I don't mean any of it, and you're birthday's on the twenty-third of April. I was complimenting you."

"Oh." Arthur answered. How could he have been so oblivious to that?

They walked along in silence for a while. Lights twinkled from the castle. They could see guards, weapons glinting in the lights cast by lanterns, but they went unnoticed. Arthur wasn't sure if he should be concerned by that or not. It wasn't like they were trying to sneak around. Then again, as Alfred pulled him quickly into the stable as the lantern of a guard came near, Arthur wasn't so sure that Alfred wasn't trying to move around undetected.

Arthur rubbed Clover's nose affectionately as he unsaddled the horse and hung the bridle carefully on the wall. Clover munched on an apple Arthur produced from a nearby crate of fresh ones the stable-hands had gathered as he was led into his stall. The straw underfoot was new and crunched as Clover moved over top of it. "I'll have your shoes looked at in the morning," Arthur promised. He leaned over the door of the stall to place a kiss to Clover's nose.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred asked.

Arthur turned with a light smile. "Yes, Alfred?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, I-I suppose."

In a few quick strides Alfred had Arthur cornered between Clover's stall and himself. Nerves prickled at Arthur. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Alfred or hadn't before! Something about Alfred asking made it seem different though. It almost seemed like it mattered more than the other ones they had shared, however few. It felt like a test.

Alfred let his fingers brush against Arthur's cheeks first, slipping from his forehead to trace over his eyebrows. They traveled down along his jaw and traced the shell of his ear. Alfred's eyes never left the changing expressions on Arthur's face, drinking everything in. The fingers reached his lips last, tracing along their outline as if mapping them out, imagining how they would feel.

Alfred himself drew even closer until their chests brushed against each other if one of them moved in the slightest. Finally Alfred leaved down, warm breath ghosting over Arthur's face until reaching his lips. The hand that hadn't been inspecting his face slipped down to rest lightly on Arthur's hip.

The first contact between their lips was brief. Alfred just brushed his lips against Arthur's as if testing the reaction he would receive. Unlike the wedding kiss Arthur didn't pull away. He didn't exactly join in either though. Alfred pulled back a few inches to search through Arthur's eyes as if asking if he could try again.

"Alfred, you're my husband," Arthur told him. His voice was hushed, "You don't have to ask."

"But I don't want to make you unhappy by kissing you when you don't want to be."

"If it's from you, I won't mind."

That seemed to give Alfred the nudge he needed to kiss Arthur again. This time he moved the hand from Arthur's hip to wrap around his back to rest on the opposite hip. His other hand wrapped around Arthur's shoulders to pull them together until they were pressed flush together.

Arthur followed him up by wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, hands tangling themselves in his sandy hair. Arthur understood now why Alfred had wanted to take him on a date. Before they had been married out of obligation, this had been a way to led them toward being married out of love.

/Author's Note: Bit of a longer chapter to make up for the last one as well as my recent absence once again. Bit of romance in this chapter too. It will get more plot-line like very soon, as in the next chapter which is already drafted!

I still need a name for this story as well if anyone wants to throw any ideas my way that would be brilliant!/


	4. The Border

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

The day following their excursion into the city was cold. The weather of Spades seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Troops thundered through the mud outside at the orders of their commanding officer.

Arthur found himself staring out the rather large window of the billiards's room. It wasn't a room he frequented - truthfully he found the lingering scent of sweetened cigars absolutely repulsing. It also housed the best vantage point to watch Alfred order the troops on the lawn down below.

Alfred had abandoned his silks due to the pouring rain outside as well as the situation he was in. Arthur could remember him complaining that morning about not being allowed to wear his 'comfy clothes' with Arthur distastefully noted was his peasant attire. Arthur had eventually been able to have him settle upon wearing some older, more worn fabrics that he'd been able to find around the castle's storage rooms.

The King looked positively spectacular in them.

He patrolled along the ranks of troops shouting the changes in maneuver. Rain water slipped through his hair, yet his bloody cowlick wouldn't lay flat. Arthur would definitely have to attend with that later. Alfred' reached up to run his fingers through his blond hair and squeeze some of the accumulated water from the locks before returning his hand to rest on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

His royal blue shirt clung to his form, and Arthur couldn't help but examine him as much as possible. The muscles of his arms rippled when he demonstrated a rather complex maneuver to the attentive troops. Arthur actually found himself fawning over the appearance of his king. "You should to talk to him." Fyora sat down on his shoulder to watch the troops down below.

"What would I talk to him about? I don't know anything about military maneuver." Actually, he was quite impressed for Alfred having picked up on the language so well. It was certainly a requirement for the king, but Alfred had placed special consideration into it and had studied until he could fluently speak and understand the language of war. Alfred's voice called out form below again. It was hard to hear the words he spoke, muffled by both the rain and glass. "We hardly have anything in common."

"Then what did the two of you talk about for so long together the other day? You were gone for an awfully long time, Arthur." Fyora swung her feet back and forth merrily. Arthur continued to watch the troops - or rather, continued to watch Alfred. "You should give him this." Fyora produced a muffin nearly the size of herself. Arthur wasn't exactly sure where it had come from, but he had chosen long ago not to ask questions about that.

"I couldn't -"

"You can bring muffins for everyone!"

Fyora's friends, Millie and Ophelia, were supporting a rather full basket with muffins in it. Had Arthur not quickly taken it from them, he wasn't sure how much longer they would have been able to stay suspended in the air, their tiny wings beating rapidly to keep themselves in place. "I couldn't. They're training." He glanced a bit longingly out the window toward the practice group. Alfred was talking again.

He quickly wrapped up whatever he was saying to wave eagerly up at Arthur. Blushing profusely at being caught, Arthur waved back toward the ground. So much for his secret place to spy down below. "Might as well go down now!" Fyora called happily.

Arthur sighed, but not unhappily. A faint smile spread over his lips. He hadn't actually had the opportunity to speak with Alfred all day. Not that he would be able too now, but he wanted to speak with the other about what had happened the night before. Alfred certainly wasn't avoiding him so clearly the other didn't think it was a mistake. Not that Arthur did! No, he just found himself worried that Alfred might change him mind about whatever he was planning.

"Yes, I might as well go down now."

TCTC

"Muffins! Artie, you're amazing. Muffin break everyone!" Alfred called to his soldiers. They shifted a bit nervously unsure whether or not to follow protocol or do what their king had ordered them to do. Instead of really doing anything they just shifted about.

"Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred retreated under the outcropping that Arthur had taken refuge under. Just because his troops and king was being rained on did not mean that he had to as well. "You can't order a break due to muffins. That's not what an authority does! Not to mention that you're in the middle of training!"

"Which means that it's the perfect time for a muffin break!" Plucking one of the goods from the basket he consumed it within a few bites. "Thanks, Artie." Gently Alfred placed a kiss against Arthur's startled though accepting lips. "You're awesome." Arthur shivered when Alfred's cold fingertips pressed lightly against his arm. "Can I take you on another date?"

Alfred had lowered his voice so the troops who had begun to speak quietly wouldn't hear him. "Why don't I make the plans for tonight?" Arthur suggested quietly. He did not have much to do this afternoon as it was. Perhaps he could show Alfred a bit of his world.

An almost devious smile came to Alfred's lips. Arthur wasn't sure how he really liked the glint in the King's eyes. "What exactly do you have in mind?" Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's forehead. "Or you can keep it a secret until tonight. I won't push."

"Your majesty!" the shout rang out clearly despite the rain. The soldiers had taken up arms, shielding their monarchy from attack. It would have been quite a failure if they died already was Arthur's one, humorless thought. "Your majesty, attacks all across the countryside, send help, I beg of you!"

"Rory!" Alfred shouted. He pushed through his line of guards ordering them to stand down as he went. "What's wrong?" He steadied the man on his feet by grabbing at his shoulders to hold him straight. "Talk to me."

Arthur watched with a strange fascination as Alfred spoke urgently to this peasant; a friend of his from his old life perhaps? It was clear that Alfred was not adverse to same sex relationships, so a past lover? Did Alfred ever wish for his days int he field back? Did he ever want to leave the castle and ever come back?

"Heart soldiers, Alfred," Rory breathed. He'd never heard someone else use Alfred's christian name before. He found that he didn't enjoy it very much. "All over the place. They've burned Hue to the ground, Alfred. The entire village is gone. They're leaving a path of blood across the border. We're too small in number to fight them."

Arthur suddenly felt terrible. This man's home was being attacked, his people were being harmed, and all he could think about was Alfred, and jealous thoughts no less. Arthur noted the fiery blue light in Alfred's eyes ignite. "How could I have not heard of this before now?"

"You're a king, Alfred. Did you really expect to hear news that some little peasant town had experienced a bit of trouble?" There was bitterness in Rory's tone. He shrugged out of Alfred's hold on his shoulders. "I won't bow to you," he told the other angrily, "but I am not above seeking help."

Alfred shook his head. "I don't want you to bow, and I still should have been informed. This is my kingdom, and I need to protect it. Men!" he shouted to the troops, "ready your horses. We've a long trip ahead of us. Make sure this man gets a stead as well."

The men began to scramble to ready themselves for battle. Arthur's voice stopped them immediately. "Halt!" He'd stepped from his sheltered spot and out into the rain. He could already feel the purple silks clinging to his skin. He walked through the confused soldiers to meet his husband. "You can't lead your soldiers to a place that could be a massacre waiting to happen. You need to stay here and gather information." He wasn't about to let the King take his men and have them all slaughtered even if he was the higher authority.

"People will die if I don't go!"

"People will die if you do."

"Then Alfred and I will go out and gather this information you speak of. Not that you have the authority to order your king." There was venom in the peasant's voice. No one ever talked to Arthur like that - with the exception of his family.

Sensing the comings of a storm, Alfred stepped in between them. "Artie, let me go."

"Alfred, it's just a little border town. Raids aren't exactly uncommon. Why risk your life?" Small border towns fought against each other all the time. It was something ignored by the rest of the community, and it happened in every kingdom.

The rain was becoming irritating now. It was sliding down his face and causing his hair to plaster down. Alfred gently brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes. The King shook his head. "I know what it feels like to rebuild a home from nothing. I'm going to change the lives for everyone who has ever been called a peasant. That's why the council named me as the new king. I can change their lives." Alfred's voice had taken on the hushed tone of anticipation it had the day of their coronation."

"Be careful then, Alfred." Arthur couldn't force him to stay, he'd never had that power. He knew he couldn't stand to lose this boy with such care and determination in his eyes either. Not yet.

Alfred gave him a hug, nose buried in Arthur's wet, blond hair. "I'll be back before sunset. I'm just going to assess the damage. You'll hardly ever notice I was gone."


	5. The Ace

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Despite what Alfred had said Arthur noticed his absense like a sharp pain in his side. He was worried. Interesting. Arthur had never really been worried about anything before. He'd been nervous, sure. Nervous about being named Queen, nervous about the coronation going well, and even nervous about meeting Alfred for the first time. He'd never been worried though.

"Arthur, please," Millie pleaded with him. He was practically digging trenches into the floor with his pacing. The faerie's wings fluttered quickly nearby his head in the attempt to keep up with the blond. She couldn't quite keep up though and was soon brushed aside by Arthur.

"I want to see Yao, someone bring the Jack to me!"

"Arthur, please!" Fyora snapped angrily at him. "You are acting like a child!" Arthur ceased his pacing to turn on the faerie but stopped short. He drew himself up and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He smoothed out his creased and irritated clothing before sitting down upon his throne.

"Yes, quite right. I'm fine."

Fyora hmphed but perched herself calmly upon the top of his throne anyway.

The doors in the front of the room parted slightly and a figure slipped through. Arthur straightened in his chair and felt his heart pick up at the sight. Honestly, Arthur, getting yourself overworked over a farm boy. What has happened to you? He couldn't deny his relief though.

"Your highness, are you all right? I heard yelling?" Only the Ace of Spades. How disappointing. Now that Arthur knew it wasn't Alfred, he couldn't help but pick out the many differences between the King and his brother. Their hair for one, or the way that they held themselves, the Ace was more washed out as well.

"Quite all right," Arthur answered briskly. He hadn't spoken with Alfred's brother much since the two of them had moved into the castle. Aces were generally chosen by the king before their coronation. There had really been no cause for Arthur to seek out his company. The aces were used to negotiate with the other kingdoms on behaf of their monarchy. "Actually, no, there is something you could help me with."

If anyone knew about major disturbances because of the Heart kingdom along their border, it was sure to be the Ace. "Alfred is going to be fine," Matthew answered, "if you were wondering." His voice was quiet though he took a few steps closer to Arthur.

"No, that's, no, not what I was wondering." Yes, it is. "The Heart kingdom, has there been any hositility from them as of late?"

"There hasn't been, no, not that has been brought to my attention at least." Matthew sighed. "And you might think you don't want to know or don't care about how Alfred is doing, but I know you do. You really shouldn't worry too much about him. He's done this sort of thing before. He dashed off without a moment's notice and sometimes didn't come back for days when we were younger. He'd always come back a little hungry and worse for wear, but healthy and uninjured."

"Did he ever tell you why?" Curiosity was getting the best of him, "Why he dashed about like that?"

"He never said anything and he'd never answer when I asked. After a few times I just stopped asking. It wasn't worth it." Arthur could imagine a haggard Alfred coming back home with that lopsized smile of him to a worried brother. Alfred could have easily brushed him off. "So, really, don't worry too much about him."

TCTC

It was easier said than done to not worry about Alfred. That was only to be expected. Alfred had nearly said the same words and look how much that had worked out. Arthur had nearly dug them a trench in the middle of the hall with his pacing.

"Your highness!"

Arthur growled with disgust at the interruption the sanctuary that was the library. He had finally managed to leave the hall to meander to the library. He'd barricaded himself inside and threatened anyone who dared try to enter. Needless to say, the castle left him alone for the rest of the day. Even the faeries had fled in distaste to his spoiled mood.

"His majesty has returned!"

Like a dog who had just been called by his master, Arthur's head shot up from the book he was reading. Light had dwindled out from the sky and windows until the lamp had needed to be turned on. He laid the book haphazardly beside the lamp and dashed for the door.

Two horses were slowly trotting their way toward the castle. Upon closer inspection into the dark, Arthur could make out the dirty blond hair as well as that blasted cowlick that signified Alfred so well. What was easy to tell though was the weary way with which both the horses and their riders moved toward the castle.

A sigh of relief pulled through Arthur's lips. He really hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until that moment. He forced down his relief to bring over a presentable appearence. There was quite a few witnesses here after all. Many castle-goers had arrived at the gates to welcome their king home.

Alfred waved when he came close enough to the gates. Arthur could make out that smile on his face as well despite how tired he must have been. Rory's horse was travelling behind, but with much less enthusiasm than his king. "I see the castle didn't burn down while I was gone," Alfred smirked.

He dismounted his horse and a stable hand quickly took the reigns from him. Alfred didn't seem to pay too much attention. Instead he pulled Matthew into a hug and patted him on the back. Matthew seemed so small compared to his brother. He was smiling faintly though. The Jack bowed slightly when Alfred passed him.

"Hey, Artie!"

Before Alfred could pull him into a hug, Arthur stepped out of his reach. "You will be taking a shower before you even think about touching me." Arthur raised an impressive brow at him as if daring him to contradict.

A pout erupted on Alfred's lips. "Artie!" he whinned. "I'm tired!"

"Then shower and sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Now that Alfred had actually come home safely, Arthur was starting to feel the anger that Alfred hadn't listened to him and stayed home to begin with. He'd had him worried the entire day for nothing. Maybe he should have actually listened to what Matthew said.

"But what about our date?"

Arthur shushed him quickly, eyes nervously darting around the watching faces, blushing a light scarlet. "Be quiet, will you? We can postpon it until tomorrow. Go get some sleep."

/It's so short and been such a long time since I've posted. I'm sorry!/


	6. The Invasion

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur fretted about Alfred's well being late into the night. He knew the king had returned but that didn't make him worry any less. Alfred had seemed fine when he came home, but that didn't mean that he really was. Only after he had heard that Alfred had bathed properly and been seen by the castle's medic could he really begin to rest easier.

He woke up rather late the next morning. The sound of trumpets outside his window woke him to be truthful. He dressed and made himself presentable quickly before hurrying down to the gates and the source of the noise. A small gathering was there.

Arthur easily spotted Alfred and made his way toward the younger king. "Alfred, what is going on?" He racked his brain the entire way down and could not think of a single reason for the fanfare. Rory was standing at Alfred's side speaking with both the Jack and Ace. Matthew smiled faintly in greeting to Arthur. The Queen wondered if they'd somehow formed a special bond during Alfred's absence.

"I'm sending Mattie and Yao to go talk to the Heart Court," Alfred answered. "Hopefully we can work out a peace treaty or something before things get bad. I don't want to invade, but I will." Alfred's voice was grim and final.

"You can't honestly be thinking about invading!" The kingdoms had been in turmoil for years, but no one could actually remember the last time there had been an invasion from one nation to the next. If Spades broke that, Arthur wasn't sure the kingdom would survive the onslaught of attacks from the other three kingdoms that they would be sure to face.

"You weren't there, Arthur, you didn't see how bad it is out there," Alfred pleaded. "I don't need your approval for this, I have plenty of support, but I do want you behind me if I have to go to war. Spades' needs their Queen."

"We'll be fine, your highness. Don't you worry," Yao assured him. The Jack seemed rather confident.

Arthur nodded. "Of course, of course, I have no doubt that everything will go fine. You're not who I'm worried about." Arthur muttered the last part under his breath.

"Your highness?"

With a shake of the head, Arthur replied. "Nothing, nothing. Do be safe."

Yao smiled at him, "We will, your highness." He bowed rather gracefully to the Queen before doing the same with the King. The Jack pulled himself up onto his horse, reigns in hand. Matthew came over to Arthur quickly.

"Keep track of Alfred while I'm gone. He really is doing what he thinks is best." Matthew glanced about, but no one seemed in too much of a hurry to have them leave. In fact, no one was really paying attention to Matthew at all. "Don't let him spend too much time with Rory."

"Why not?" It wasn't like Arthur wanted Alfred to spend more time with Rory or anything, but the message seemed a little alarming, especially coming from Matthew.

"Trust me." Before Arthur could even consider questioning the smaller Jones brother any more, Matthew mounted his own horse. Yao checked to make sure that the Ace was all set before waving his farewell to their small crowd. Alfred inched closer to Arthur as they stood watching until Yao and Matthew had left through the gates that closed behind them.

When the gates had been sealed, Alfred took Arthur's hand and tugged him into the castle. Even when the taller blond pulled to a stop he didn't release Arthur's hand. "Are you doing okay?" he asked almost seriously. For a moment Arthur felt a rush of affection toward the other. For a moment.

Arthur reclaimed his hand for his own without any preamble. "Of course, I'm fine." He glared at the nearby tiled floor. He wanted to be angry with Alfred. He wanted to be angry that the king hadn't consulted him about sending the Jack and Ace away, about leaving the day before, about most of the things that had happened recently, really.

Affection shown in Alfred's voice when he replied, "That's good! You were kind of pushy last night. I thought that maybe you were mad at me." The King laughed. The sound was easy and light. It seemed to fill the darkened hallway with light. Arthur wondered when the last time this castle heard laughter as happy and carefree as Alfred's was.

How could Alfred be thinking of invasion and still have such a free laugh?

"There is work to be done, Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah!" Alfred agreed, smile still in place. It slowly slipped away. "Yeah." He sighed. Maybe not so carefree then? "I have to go speak with Rory." Alfred did his embarrassed hair ruffle once again. "I'll see you later then, Artie?" His voice sounded nervous but hopeful.

A frown was set into Arthur's lips. He even ignored the bloody nickname the other had given him. "What do you need to speak with Rory about?" His voice was a bit too harsh. Hurt flashed in Alfred's eyes to prove just that. Alfred seemed to think he had done wrong if his expression was anything to go by, but couldn't seem to figure out just what he'd done.

"Stuff."

"That was wonderfully descriptive, Alfred, thank you."

"No problem!" Sarcasm was truly lost on him wasn't it.

Before Arthur could demand further answers, Alfred bounced away down the hall with a wave. Arthur cursed angrily. Was Alfred avoiding him then? He was avoiding the question at the very least. What kind of relationship did he have with Rory then if he felt like he had to hide whatever they were speaking about?

TCTC

The following week was decidedly painful. Contact with the Jack and Ace was nonexistent. Village burnings were happening across the borders. It looked like an invasion was going to be needed despite whatever was told to the Jack and Ace. And Arthur had hardly seen Alfred since the beginning of the week.

In fact, he'd only seen Alfred twice and spoken with him once. Each time Alfred had Rory close by, and the two of them spoke in hushed tones together. Alfred would wave and smile before going back to what he was doing. The King had also taken to having his meals much later in the day and brought to his chambers with him. All lessons that Arthur had been giving him had been suspended on Alfred's request.

So when Arthur finally caught Alfred alone, he didn't waste any time in pulling the King into an abandoned room nearby. "Artie!" Alfred called out, surprised. Arthur just pushed in up against the door to keep it closed.

"Be quiet, Alfred," Arthur snarled. He hadn't quite realized until this moment that he was furious at Alfred for avoiding him for this last week. He was angry that Alfred had been leading him on and then stopped abruptly. He was angry that he was lonely without the peasant king nearby.

Arthur kissed Alfred roughly before it occurred to him that this was the first kiss that he had ever initiated. "Arthur," Alfred breathed lightly between kisses. Alfred didn't resist too much. Actually, he was soon pushing Arthur back until he left his back hit something.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Arthur growled. Alfred laughed. Arthur couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand behind himself to touch the wood. A desk, perhaps? Alfred lifted Arthur up onto the desk. Arthur hummed pleasantly against the other's lips.

"Where did all this come from?"

Still a bit hurt and angry by Alfred's absence and the sting of the question asked so gently, Arthur bit down on Alfred's neck. Hard. Alfred flinched and clapped a hand over the spot.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It was meant too." Feeling only a tad sorry, Arthur kissed gently along the spot of infliction. He also pulled Alfred a bit closer by the front of his shirt. Alfred's hand braced on either side of Arthur's hips before he pressed his lips back against his Queen's. "Regretting avoiding me, are we?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Alfred stopped and pulled away somewhat. A frown was on his lips. "Did you really think I was avoiding you." His brows knitted.

"But you were!"

"No, I wasn't! I've been working. You said there was work to do, remember!"

"That doesn't mean you have to break all contact with me! I've seen you twice in the past week! You know what that made me think?"

Alfred leaned in for another kiss. "M'sorry." He kissed him again.

"You should be." It was Arthur's turn to lean in for one.

"Alfred!" Arthur froze when he heard the voice from outside the door. He recognized it as Rory's. Alfred's head fell to rest against Arthur's shoulder. The blond was breathing deeply, warm breath against Arthur's neck.

"Don't answer him," Arthur hissed.

"Alfred, where'd you go! Your brother's back and says the Heart Court is missing!"

/This story is going to be on hold for awhile. It sort of feels like it has been anyway, but I plan to participate in Camp Nanowrimo and that will be monopolizing all my free time. I do hope to return to this story once camp is over though, and hope that it will flow easier after./


	7. The Event

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Alfred was at the door in a moment with Arthur right behind him. The King wrenched the door open and poked it out. "Rory!" he called to the retreating figure in the hall. He stepped all the way out with Arthur still behind him. "Where's Mattie? Is he okay?"

"Alfred!" Rory seemed relieved to have found the man. "He's down in the throne room," the peasant stated. Alfred took the lead and hurried down the halls in a fashion a bit too quick to be considered regal. Arthur was anxious to see both the Ace and the Jack as well, but that did not mean that they could be slack with their appearance. Arthur was just pleased they didn't meet anyone in the halls.

He couldn't imagine what they would think.

Striding purposefully - and anxiously - past the guards and into the throne room, Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug the moment he saw his brother. The smaller blond hugged him back and Arthur could hear Alfred sigh with relief at having his brother home. He was probably used to being the one dashing around doing all the dangerous things. He wasn't used to having to stay home and worry about someone he cared about.

Yao bowed to Arthur. "Jack," Arthur began, "it's good to have you home once again." Yao nodded as Alfred and Matthew broke apart. "Please, could you give us your full report? Guards?" He prompted the men standing before the open doors to the throne chambers. The men quickly shut the door and left the five of them alone to discuss matters.

Arthur then took Alfred's hand and tugged him up toward the throne. When he realized where they were going, the King rolled his eyes, but allowed Arthur to drag him the rest of the way nonetheless, until they were both seated at their thrones formally.

Rory paced along the side of the room. "Your majesty," Arthur spoke quietly, turning toward Alfred so he alone would be able to hear, "do you think it best to discuss matters of court with a commoner in the room?" he didn't trust Rory, not one bit.

Alfred's lips pursed a bit, "He's not a commoner," Alfred protested - but he was, "he's my friend, and he will stay."

Arthur's own lips pursed, but he didn't argue, not in front of other members of their court. "As you wish, Sire." Arthur sat and allowed for Yao to begin the story of the tasks he had had to face with Matthew during the trip to the Heart Court.

The two bowed before the throne until Alfred told them to rise. Yao did so immediately, delving into his story. "Our trip was uneventful, your majesty," he said, "we did not find this terribly odd at first, we thought we were merely finding a good path threw Heart territory, aru. Then when we arrived in the castle city, there was no one there. The place was completely deserted, your majesty."

"Matthew?" Alfred prompted for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth. It seemed like no one had been there for a few months at least." Compared to both Alfred and Yao's voices, Matthew's was quiet and almost seemed uncertain. The light in his eyes, however, was not at all uncertain. He knew what he had seen, and it hadn't seemed good. "Whoever is attacking us, it is not the work of the Heart Court."

"Or is it?" Rory spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked him. "The Heart Court was not there. They must have been raided! They could all be killed. Were there any bodies?" Yao shook his head and Matthew quickly did the same.

No bodies? A town completely deserted?

"Maybe they expected you to retaliate by attacking them directly," Rory said roughly. "They must have moved out of the castle. How else can you explain the fact that there are no bodies? They must have ordered the attacks on the Spade kingdom!"

It made sense when thought about rationally. Arthur didn't want to think about it rationally.

"There were signs of struggle," Yao informed them. "I find it more likely that there was a rebellion or they were invaded." Arthur nodded in understanding. It made sense as well. Anything to prove Rory was wrong was a better option anyway.

The peasant snorted derisively. "Or they were trying to cover their tracks," Rory argued, "what better way then to send us thinking in the wrong direction? You must see through their deceptions, Alfred."

"And you best do better than ordering your king," Arthur hissed. Alfred reached over and placed a calming hand over Arthur's own. Rory scowled and turned away.

"Is that the end of your report?" Alfred inquired. Yao nodded his assent. "Then leave us," he ordered. Arthur glanced at him sideways. Alfred rarely took charge as he was doing now. Yao led Matthew out the door after nodding politely to his monarchs. Before they could close, he added, "Rory, you too, I must speak with my Queen alone."

Rory looked positively appalled at having been sent from the throne room - not that he had any authority to look that way. When the doors closed, Arthur allowed his eyes to rest firmly on Alfred.

"You can't honestly believe that -"

"Artie?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"May I kiss you?"

The Queen felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the question. Alfred's hand tightened on his own. "Don't you think we should be discussing the fate of the Heart Court at this moment?" Arthur asked. He swallowed, his throat dry.

Alfred tugged Arthur to his feet before sitting them both on the stairs before the thrones. It wasn't at all proper, but once again, Arthur let that slide. Alfred tugged Arthur a bit more until he finally had the other blond nestled down on his lap. "Alfred, I -"

"Shh."

Alfred murmured gentle words against the shell of Arthur's ear. Arthur had a sharp intake of breath when Alfred nibbled at his next. "I never actually told you you could touch me," Arthur said with a bit of a groan. Alfred's nose dug at his neck somewhat as the other blond worked his way around Arthur's clothes.

"You don't care," Alfred told him.

"No, I don't," Arthur agreed.

Arthur breath caught again when Alfred's fingers brushed down his spine, have slid under his shirt. It had been a rather long time since anyone had touched him like this and he really couldn't have enough. Alfred's fingers weren't clumsy either. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which caught Arthur a bit by surprise.

When Alfred reached a certain point, his fingers began to travel back up his spine, much to Arthur's disapproval. His fingers came to the front, which Arthur supposed was all right as well, but they carefully avoided any sensitive spots. Arthur couldn't help but scowl and wonder if Alfred was doing that on purpose to tease him.

Arthur leaned forward a bit more, hand braced against Alfred's chest, fingers tugging tightly at the fabric of the other's shirt. "We should talk about what happened in the Heart Court," Alfred said after a moment.

"Don't you dare," Arthur hissed into his ear. The other laughed and Arthur's frown deepened. "Alfred, please, do something," Arthur more than whined. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred to press them closer together because of the infuriating lack of contact that Alfred was giving him.

"Like what?"

"I don't care, dammit!" Arthur growled, "just do something!"

Alfred laughed before pressing kisses along Arthur's neck. "All right."

TCTC

No, he couldn't have. He _hadn't_.

Oh, but he so obviously had.

Arthur couldn't really remember anything when he woke up. That was, until he found himself cradled rather securely in Alfred's arms. The other blond was watching him with a gentle smile and glazed eyes. He had never seen Alfred as pleased as he did at that moment when Arthur's green eyes blinked up at him.

"It's a good thing my room is so close to the throne room," Alfred chuckled before planting a gentle kiss against Arthur's lips. The events of hours ago came to mind. They had _not_ just had _sex_ on Alfred's _throne._ A place where _anyone_ could have heard them. Arthur was mortified.

Arthur tried to scramble up and out of Alfred's bed, but Alfred had him rather firmly kept in place. "Sire, please," Arthur pleaded with him. He knew that someone had to know. He hadn't been exactly quiet, and at the time he hadn't really cared. All that mattered had been the fact that Alfred was _touching him,_ and how absolutely_ brilliant_ that had felt.

"I'm not keen on having my partners get up and leave when we're done," Alfred pouted, releasing Arthur anyway. Alfred's lower lips protruded a bit sadly. "Artie?" And all it took was one glance at Alfred to have Arthur sliding back under the King's sheets. He bit his lower lips a tad nervously. "You'll move into my chambers later." Arthur was well aware that it wasn't a question.

"Don't you think we're being a bit hasty?"

"I love you."

Arthur was blushing, and he wasn't even going to deny, even to himself, that it was because of Alfred's words. "I'll move into your chambers later," Arthur agreed with him. He could feel the smile against his neck as Alfred pressed his lips there. He wasn't sure what made him agree - other than the fact that this was his King. He'd never been in a serious relationship before. In fact, he'd only been in one before, and there had been no way that it could have gone any further. Not that Arthur ever wanted to think about that again.

"I love you," Alfred repeated quietly.

_Why?_ Arthur couldn't help but wonder. _Why would you love me?_

Alfred leaned up so that his head was propped up on his hand. His other hand moved to gently finger Arthur's hip, the skin peeking out at him temptingly from the dips in the sheet that was draped over his waist. It followed the curve of his hipbone down to his thigh. When it traveled to his inner thigh, Arthur could feel Alfred's fingers, running over a mark the King had left there. Arthur could feel that Alfred was rather proud of the mark he had left there.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alfred replied and it occurred to Arthur that he had asked the question aloud. "You are my Queen, for one, but that's not the only reason I love you!" Alfred added quickly. "You're beautiful," he blushed himself and rubbed the back of his neck, "and don't let anyone talk down to you, and you give me strength."

He nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

"You smell like sex," Alfred whispered.

"Well, I wonder whose fault that is."

Alfred laughed.

TCTC

When the two became presentable, they headed toward the reception room where dinner was sure to be waiting for them. "Alfred, stop," Arthur took hold of Alfred's hand before they could go any further.

He pulled on the laces of Alfred's cloak until it was straight. Alfred smiled at him all the while, placing a chaste kiss on his lips when he patted Alfred's chest affectionately and in satisfaction. The cloak had really been bothering him since they had left the room, but Alfred hadn't let him fix it in the room. He'd complained too much about being hungry and them having to hurry.

"They'll be waiting for us."

"Yes," Alfred agreed.

"Should we -"

"No."

Arthur let his expression soften at the look Alfred was giving him. Adoration. It wasn't exactly an expression that Arthur was used to seeing on someone's face. "Alfred?" Arthur asked with a bit of his own affection. The emotion felt foreign on his tongue, but seeing Alfred's eyes light up made it more than worth the odd feeling.

"All right, we can go."

Arthur raised a brow at him, but Alfred was already prancing down the stairs toward the reception room. A bit exasperated, Arthur followed him. When they entered the opened doors of the room, Arthur was pleased to see that the Jack and Ace were the only other two in the room, already seated at the dinning table.

Alfred took his appropriate seat at the head of the table. "Is everything all right, sire? Give the circumstances, of course." Yao seemed genuinely concerned, then again, he always did. Matthew smiled faintly at Arthur.

The King shook his head. "Everything is fine, Yao," he answered. His hand reached across the table to cover Arthur's own.

"Your friend will not be joining us then?"

"I was merely late, I apologize." There Rory was, striding into the room. His hair was ruffled as he tossed himself into the chair across from Arthur. The Queen's lips pursed in distaste.

Alfred's hand pulled away as he patted Rory's shoulder with a splitting smile. "I'm glad you're here," Alfred stated. He looked around the table with his smile. "Rory will be training to be my personal guard and a war counselor," Alfred announced.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Yao?"

"He's a commoner! Commoners cannot become knights!" Arthur exclaimed. It wasn't exactly a _law_ but it certainly was a taboo concept, something unheard of. Commoners simply _did not_ become _knights_.

"And I plan on changing that."

"I'm honoured, Alfred," Rory said with a smirk. "I'll make sure to do you proud." Wiping away his smirk, he asked seriously, "Have you thought about what I said about the Heart Kingdom?"

Alfred let his smile slip away. "I must admit that something doesn't seem quite right with what was seen." He smiled at the servants when they brought in the food for dinner.

"Perhaps the two of us should go and see it for ourselves," Rory replied quite seriously.

"I hardly think this is an appropriate dinner topic," Arthur stated quite firmly. He knew there was undisguised anger in his tone and his face was probably a bit disgruntled. Matthew looked sympathetic. Yao nodded somewhat. Yao was the only other one at the table with royal blood, and seemed to agree quite thoroughly with what Arthur was feeling.

"Yes, of course," Rory agreed with a nod. "Alfred," he said, smiling at the King, "I received a letter from Mary Bell just this morning. She wished to know how you are. Could you possibly send her a letter in return? She misses you terribly."

"If it does not displease the court, I think I will be retiring for the night. It has been a taxing day and I must prepare for open court in the morning." Arthur stood, having touched little of his food. He wouldn't sit quietly by to hear about his husband's previous conquests discussed. He'd seen the way Alfred's eyes had softened fondly at _Mary Bell's_ name.

"Of course, your highness!" Yao said, "I'll walk you to your chambers."

Arthur waved him away. "I doubt I shall become lost on my way to my own chambers. Thank you for your concern however." Yao nodded.

When Arthur reached the door, he heard the skidding of a chair and knew Alfred had stood. "Artie? Don't go." Arthur smiled back at him a bit bitterly before turning and leaving.

"You're an idiot," Arthur heard Matthew mutter at his brother before the doors closed behind him.

The Queen began to hurry back toward his chambers. He didn't want to find that Alfred had decided to abandon his dinner as well and come after him. Despite what he kept telling himself, Alfred's slight change when he'd heard that woman's name hurt Arthur. His suspicions that Alfred missed home and _women_ were seeming to come true.

"Your highness!" Arthur paused when the squire came running up to him. His eyes were wide and innocent. Arthur caught him by the shoulders when the young boy almost ran straight into him in his haste. "Your highness! It's Francis Bonnefoy! He's here! The King of Diamonds is here!"**  
><strong>


	8. The Diamonds

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

This couldn't be happening. Francis couldn't be here. The first thing Arthur did was hurry to the nearby window and look down upon the courtyard outside. Sure enough, he could recognize that dash of golden hair, and striking orange cloak anywhere. The King of Diamonds had arrived at the Spades Castle.

Taking a deep breath to call himself - he had certainly been in worst situations - Arthur turned back toward the nervous, excited, and jittery squire who had approached him. In a calm voice, he said, "Send for the King," he told the other, "he is dinning now. I must go down to greet our guests."

So, Arthur did as he said. He traveled down the stairs and to the courtyard where Francis was being helped from his horse by one of his own servants. His group wasn't terribly large. There were two servants, four knights, and well, the four court members. The Jack was helping the young Queen from her horse now.

"Arthur,_ cherie,_" Francis gushed with a bit of a smile. He took Arthur's hand straightaway to lay a kiss on his knuckles. "Just as beautiful as I remember." Arthur refused to give the King the satisfaction of being acknowledged. Instead, Arthur brushed past him to greet the rest of the Diamonds Court.

The Jack was rather stiff and closed off from Arthur, but greeted him nonetheless. The Queen - his sister - was tucked closely against his side. She seemed rather friendly, albeit nervous and shy. Arthur merely smiled at her gently before heading over to greet the Ace. Arthur was more than apprehensive when he saw that the Ace was trying to help another man - who was swearing up a storm - off his own horse. Antonio was his name, Arthur knew - he was one of Francis' greatest friends after all - was just laughing in amusement as he tried to help the red-clad Ace of Hearts from his horse.

A glance back told him that Alfred, Yao, and Matthew had decided to join them outside. The other Spades members were greeting the Diamonds rather thoroughly. Yao managed to catch Arthur's eyes and tensed when he saw the Hearts member there as well. He didn't comment and managed to shake himself away to greet the Jack of Diamonds.

"Can I interest everyone in going inside?" Arthur asked. He wanted to hear what Francis' reason for showing up on his doorstep was. He had hoped - apparently in vain - that he would never have to see the King ever again. He'd thought they'd come to a certain agreement on that matter, but it seemed Francis hadn't quite followed through with that.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll lead the way," he offered. Before he could go too far, Arthur made sure to step up to him and hook their arms together, if only for appearance. It certainly wouldn't do to let another kingdom see anything wrong with the monarchy, or even worse, to let the people see something wrong with their monarchy.

"Could you show the servants to the stables and then bring them up to us?" Arthur requested as they passed the squire who had first stopped him. The boy nodded a bit jittery still, bowing repeatedly as the many nobles passed him. Arthur couldn't help but note that there was a rather large number of servants and commoners peeking through doors and curtains to stare at the group.

Rarely did monarchy visit each other.

When they arrived at the throne room, Alfred and Arthur both took their seats. Arthur had needed to steer Alfred in the right direction so they did not come to a less extravagant or less formal room. The Jack stood behind Alfred chair while Matthew came to stand behind Arthur's. They watched the Diamond Court as they stood before them.

"_Cherie_, we've been through quite a lot, no?" Francis finally said. It was clear that he was imploring toward Arthur. It really wasn't much of a surprise to the Queen. Francis didn't know Alfred, after all, and certainly not on a more intimate level. "Could we implore you to give us refuge?"

"What do you need refuge from?" Alfred asked. He seemed a bit bothered by the fact that Francis was addressing Arthur and not him. Perhaps he'd become accustomed to having people look up to him. It was not quite normal for the Queen to be the one being addressed when the King was right there.

After a short pause, Arthur sighed rather dramatically at the quiet before saying, "Just answer his question."

Francis looked rather surprised. "The King of Clubs, of course," he answered as if the answer was obvious. "You have been attacked by them too, no? We had thought they would have done the same here."

"The Clubs have not attacked us, but if your friend would like to explain the fact that the Hearts have been attacking our border, than I'm sure we'd be more than willing to listen." Arthur said it with a bit of bite and the Ace of Hearts glared furiously. Not that Arthur cared. He'd heard that the Ace of Hearts was a fiery one.

"The Heart Court never attacked you," he spat with crossed arms. "We don't want to start a war."

"The Ace of Hearts was spending some," Francis paused before smirking a bit wickedly,_ "quality time,"_the Ace of Hearts snorted, "with my own Ace. When he returned to his kingdom, he found that they had been raided and the rest of the court kidnapped. He returned to Diamond territory as quickly as he could. It was after that that we began to have attacks upon us." Francis swallowed, "Our castle has been overrun. There is no where left for us to go."

"The Clubs have declared war," Arthur breathed. It was his worst fear, realised. He glanced over at Alfred, hoping that he'd disguised his fear. War was really the worst fear of any monarch. He was sure he would be going through it alone too. Alfred may be strong and a rather good trainer for the knights, but he wasn't prepared to organise and fight a war.

Francis nodded at his words.

"You're asking us to risk our own kingdom for the sake of yours," Arthur stated quite firmly. "What makes you think that you have any right to ask this of us?" His voice was sharp and he was sure to hear a reprimand from Alfred. The other was always so anxious about trying to help anyone in need. Alfred stayed quiet.

The King of Diamonds nodded, "That is why we are _asking_, _cherie_. You have every right to turn us away." Francis didn't look too downtrodden though. They both knew that even Arthur wouldn't turn them away. If they were truly at war, the Spades kingdom would need all the help they could receive, especially if they were going to be against the Heart kingdom as well.

"I must gather the knights," Alfred announced. "There will be a war council immediately." Alfred stood and Yao nodded about to hurry off and gather those that would be needed there if they were to discuss the start of a war and strategies.

Arthur shook his head, "No," he answered. "It is not a light journey from here to the Diamond kingdom. Our guests need their rest. A counsel can be held first thing tomorrow morning. We will need everyone in top form for it. Until then we shall have to rest, and the gates shall be opened for Diamonds who wish to find sanctuary with the Spades."

Francis bowed in thankfulness and the rest of his court soon followed suit. The Ace of Hearts even bowed through it was later than everyone else and a bit grudgingly. Then there were servants showing the Diamond remembers to their room. The castle of Spades was full of extra rooms for just such an occasion.

When they had left, Alfred flopped back down on his throne, "I'm exhausted," he said a bit grumpily. If Arthur threw a guess, it was probably because of how much Arthur had taken charge of the situation. Alfred may be King, but he had been a peasant before. Now that the stakes had been raised, Arthur wasn't about to leave his kingdom in the hands of a peasant. He had been raised nobility for a reason.

"As I should imagine," Arthur replied, "go rest, Alfred, you'll need it."

Alfred nodded in agreement, though the movement was sluggish. He stood as if to hobble to his room, but didn't go far. Actually, he stood from his throne to stand in front of Arthur's. His green eyes traveled but to meet Alfred's tired, but gentle, blue ones. The King held out his hand. "Join me?"

"No, I don't think I will," Arthur answered though it was a bit stuttered and a tad nervous. It was still such a change to have someone try and look after him and actually want to _share _his company of their own free will and with good intentions. That didn't mean anything right now though. Arthur still wanted to be a bit angry at Alfred for being 'an idiot' as Matthew had phrased it.

Speaking of Matthew, the Ace had stepped around the thrones to whisper discreetly into Alfred's ear. The other blond looked at him with wide eyes when he finished. Matthew merely nodded even though Alfred hadn't said anything. It must have been a twin bond sort of thing. Matthew then smiled at Arthur while Alfred wasn't looking and left the room with Yao close behind.

"Come to bed with me."

TCTC

Arthur hissed in pain and discomfort as Alfred pressed into him. The King kissed down his neck in the hopes of easing some of the uneasiness. "Relax," the King whispered against his skin. Arthur's fingers tangled into the sheets and he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Alfred smiled against his jaw when he felt the Queen loosen up and he began to press against him harder until he had Arthur relaxed completely and whimpering, _pleading_, for more. The Queen's hands ran through the King's sweaty hair as Arthur arched up from the sheets and into him.

He wasn't one to deny his Queen and soon they were both spent and panting in the sheets. Alfred turned to his side and pulled Arthur into his chest. Now, Arthur didn't generally cuddle. It wasn't that he was averse to it, merely his previous partners hadn't allowed for such a thing. He breathed in Alfred's sharp scent, letting the smell comfort him when he closed his eyes.

He'd never felt so safe in someone else's arms.

He settled down, adjusting only slightly, legs tangled with Alfred's. The other's breath evened long before his own did. He could feel Alfred's breath ghosting against his face as he breathed against him. It was only then that Arthur realised he hadn't seen Rory since dinner.

TCTC

Arthur was rather groggy the next morning when he woke up. He blinked rapidly, not used to waking up with the room so dark. Generally he had a servant come and wake him in the mornings. He wondered where said servant currently was - certainly it was past his normal awakening time - when he remembered that he'd slept in Alfred's chambers.

Said Alfred wasn't still in bed with him either.

Git.

"You're awake!" Alfred's voice said rather happily. Arthur sat up, sheet slipping dangerously low on his body. He scrubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand in an attempt to wake himself up faster. Alfred was dancing around his table setting up a platter of food Arthur noticed. Not that he needed to be. That's what servants were for.

"Alfred, whatever are you doing."

"Making breakfast!" He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, _making _is a rather loose term. I'm setting the table for breakfast."

"I can see that, I mean _why _are you doing it."

Alfred's head cocked a little. "Artie," he said slowly. "You're in my bed, which isn't a bad thing!" he added quickly, sheepishly at the glare he was receiving, "it's just that you're _undressed _and in my bed, sleeping. Do you really want a servant in here at the moment?" Arthur couldn't help but agree. Alfred had a point. Not to mention that Alfred was rather scantily clad himself, well, he had trousers on at least.

"Turn around, Alfred," Arthur ordered.

"What?"

"I want to get dressed."

Alfred chuckled. "I really don't think that you should be worried about that. I have seen you naked before, Artie. Obviously." Alfred obliged him by turning around anyway. Arthur sprang to his feet and across to the dressing curtain. He clothed himself lightly - not sure whether or not he should be bothered when he found a good deal of his clothes had been brought into Alfred's chambers already.

When he finished, he sat himself down at the table and Alfred sat down across from him. The meal was rather standard for the morning and they ate in relative quiet. Actually, Alfred wolfed down his food rather quickly, but Arthur didn't bother to comment. Taking over another servant's job when they'd finished, Arthur gladly helped Alfred dress for the day. He couldn't help but allow his fingers to linger a little more than necessary, smoothing down the creases.

"Your meeting will be starting soon," Arthur said quietly. He turned around to pull his crown out from the wardrobe. He wasn't exactly sure why Alfred decided to keep his crown in the wardrobe, but he hadn't lost it yet, so Arthur chose not to question it too much. He nestled the crown down into Alfred's hair. "Perfect," Arthur breathed.

Alfred turned around, "Hardly." He leaned in close and Arthur found himself leaning away still not quite used to having his personal space invaded so often. "You on the other hand." He leaned in farther until he could press their lips together. As soon as they began to touch, Arthur let Alfred pull him in to make up for the distance he had leaned away.

"I'm far from perfect," Arthur found himself whispering against Alfred's lips. His hands slid up to wrap around Alfred's neck, and for once, he didn't care that he was messing up someone's perfectly groomed clothes. He buried his head into Alfred's neck, and the King kissed along Arthur's exposed shoulder. "If you don't leave now, we won't get anything done today."

"I'd like to elope with you, if just for one day. Why not today?"

"Because you have a war counsel."

"Yes, that's it."

Alfred sighed and released his Queen. Arthur gave him a last peck on the lips. "Go to your meeting." Alfred nuzzled against him before turning and striding from the room. Arthur watched him a tad lovingly, surprised to find such a gentle smiling lightening his lips. Was he growing soft? All because of some peasant king?

Arthur slipped back behind the dressing screen to finish himself up so that he could comfortably leave the room. No sooner had his stripped himself of his shirt to find a more suitable one then he heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" he called. It was probably just a servant come to retrieve breakfast.

When he didn't receive an answer back, Arthur looked out from around the screen. He hadn't said that they could enter, but what servant knocked and said nothing else? It certainly wasn't customary or polite in any way. His rather large brows furrowed, but he saw nothing or no one. He didn't hear anything from outside.

He was about to resume changing when he felt arms slip around his waist. He was about to lean back into Alfred's embrace and chastise him for not being headed toward the meeting yet. The fingers around him slipped up to brush against him stomach, breath hot against his neck. The fingers were soft and gentle, not the rougher touches of a farmer.

"Francis, I'm married now," Arthur growled. He could remember those fingers anywhere, the way they brushed against him. The breath was warm and still familiar, not quite the warmth of Alfred's breath not nearly as loving as when Alfred's whispers caressed his skin.

"Ah, _cherie_, we used to have so much fun though."

"Shouldn't you be in the counsel?"

"I am a King," Francis purred against the shell of his ear, "they will not start without me." Francis' hands went up more and Arthur gritted his teeth. "Is Alfred taking good care of you? He must be. I had expected you to come running back to me almost as soon as you were married. Alfred must be quite satisfying, no?"

Arthur huffed. "He is. Not that it's any of your business." Arthur crossed his arms to stop Francis' greedy hands from going any further up his chest. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again. I want my marriage to work. I don't want to be just another mistress in your harem anymore," Arthur spat. He knew that's all he'd ever been when he'd lived in the Diamond Court. He'd merely been one of Francis' many playthings.

"You know you were always so much more than anyone else," Francis purred. "You have always been my favorite person." Francis pressed a kiss against Arthur's neck, and the Queen resisted the urge to cringe. This was terribly wrong, so _terribly wrong_. What would Alfred said if he walked in just now? "You have and will be a great Queen, _cherie_." Francis pulled back, much to Arthur's surprise.

"That's very...kind of you, Francis."

"My pleasure, _cherie_." Francis took a knee now and kissed Arthur's knuckles gently.**  
><strong>

/Author's Note: I apologize for any out of character characters. Especially China. /


	9. The Rebellion

(**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

"You can't do this, Alfred," Arthur hissed angrily. He hadn't even been with angry on their wedding night. How could Alfred be such an idiot? "You'd be putting both the Spade and the Diamond Courts at risk. You'd be sending_ two_ kings in to danger!" For some odd reason, the council meeting had given Alfred the odd idea that he should go to the Diamonds Castle and see what was wrong for himself.

"That's why Francis won't be coming with me." Alfred's voice was gentle and placating. He tried to reach out calmingly but Arthur merely hissed and back away farther. He wouldn't be swayed. Alfred was acting as if he was some sort of feral animal that needed calming before it did something wrong.

"You can't risk the kingdom like this!" Arthur snarled, "what will happen when you're killed?" Now Alfred paused and starting staring at Arthur across the table in their room. When had he started thinking of the room as 'theirs' rather than Alfred's?

"Thanks for the faith," Alfred glowered. It was the first time that Arthur thought he'd ever seen Alfred become truly angry, especially with Arthur himself. "Besides, the kingdom will be fine with you here. I don't know what I'm doing, remember? I'm just some peasant."

"Alfred..."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning, Arthur. We can fight all night or you can let me make you forget I'm leaving." Alfred's anger was gone in an instant to be replaced by tiredness. Arthur knew that wouldn't do. He couldn't have Alfred tired and risking his life at the same time. He needed to be rested.

Arthur relented and allowed Alfred to gather him against his chest. "I just don't want to lose you," Arthur whispered into Alfred's chest. The King's fingers carded soothingly through his queen's golden hair. "Going into Clubs territory if they're reading for attack would be suicide."

Arthur nuzzled against Alfred's collarbone. He felt Alfred's nose burrow into his hair. A deep breath brought the strong scent of_ Alfred_ to him. "I know," Alfred murmured.

Arthur didn't even realise he had started to whimper until Alfred shushed him gently. Alfred pulled him to the bed and laid him down softly on the covers. They'd been cleaned and replaced earlier in the day. They smelled fresh to Arthur as he laid against them now, which he supposed, was the a good thing. Alfred came down on the bed next to him, hovering over his queen. Alfred's lips closed over his repeatedly.

"I'll make you forget everything."

The Queen merely nodded in agreement. Alfred complied with the agreement immediately and rather eagerly. He peeled both his own and Arthur's clothes from them before tossing them to the ground rather carelessly. His fingers and touches lingered wherever they met skin He made sure to worship Arthur rather than just making it a carnal affaire.

Alfred couldn't help but smile. Arthur was being particularly vocal. He whimpered loudly at Alfred's teasing but never complained about it. He moaned when Alfred reached that sought after location. He whimpered Alfred's name as much as possible.

Alfred's prep went slow, but Arthur didn't even think of making him go faster. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He never wanted to reach the moment where Alfred's warmth left him. "Love you," Alfred was panting. He was being as languid as possible. He was trying to stay with his slow pace but it was quickly becoming clear that Alfred's restraint was running thin. "'Love you so much." Alfred kissed him gently along his neck. He murmured apologies for just about everything against Arthur's skin between his kisses. "You're close, aren't you, Arthur?" Alfred breathed against his ear. "Don't hold back on me."

Soon they were both spent. Alfred made sure not to collapse down on his Queen. He took a stabilizing breath and fell to one side of the bed.

"Who's Mary Bell?"

"Artie?"

"Alfred."

"You probably won't like the answer?"

"Alfred?"

Arthur could hear Alfred sigh rather loudly. Arthur, for one, was still staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure where Alfred had decided to set his gaze. "We used to court." Arthur didn't know when Alfred became so close, but now he was sitting up and pressing kisses along his neck. "Then I saw you."

"You saw me?" Arthur was a tad surprised and let down at the same time. Alfred hat left life and love for him. Arthur was _seconds_ compared to _Mary Bell._

"Yeah," Alfred smiled against Alfred's neck. "When they started considering you for one of the monarchy positions. You came through my village." Alfred's voice hardened and his smile slipped away. "Francis...nevermind."

"Francis isn't as much of a prat as he acts," Arthur stated. Arthur was still a little caught with the fact that he'd apparently met Alfred before their wedding. Had they spoken?

"Do you love him?"

"What?" What had they been talking about?

"Francis. Do you love him?"

Arthur cringed in disgust. Alfred took it the wrong way. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Arthur grabbed a hold on Alfred's arm. He kissed Alfred's shoulder. "I've grown accustomed to Francis' company, but I don't love him." Arthur paused, teeth digged into his lower lip. Taking a deep breath, he resolved to continue. "I thought I did once."

Alfred pressed their lips together. "I understand." The King traced gentle circles on Arthur's hip. "Besides, I don't want to let him have you."

TCTC

By the time that Arthur woke up, Alfred had left. Arthur pulled on his robe and padded won the stone hallways of the castle toward his room. He hadn't actually expected Alfred to be there when he woke, but he still felt a slight twinge of disappointment when he wasn't. He brushed it away.

After suiting himself up properly in his own room, Arthur walked down toward the Great Hall. He hadn't gone very far when he heard the castle's distress bells began to ring. Arthur's steps faltered uncertainly until his life's worth of training set in. Arthur took quick and precise steps to the throne room.

When he entered, he was greeted by a group of knights, servants, and Matthew. That's not to mention the Diamonds members. "What is happening?" Arthur demanded when entering.

"We have men trying to overcome the gates," Matthew answered immediately. "They are attacking the castle." There was fear in both Matthew's voice and eyes. "Yao and Vash are with the knights barricading the lower city. Antonio is bringing the city goers into the cidiel. Lovino is taking Erika to safety."

Arthur gulped but refused to tense. Alfred was away from Spades, Arthur was in complete control of the kingdom in the King's absence. Brilliant. "The Clubs?" he feared the answer.

Matthew shook his head. "Peasants from the outlying regions. They're demanding the crown for themselves. They want to see you and his majesty surrender to them." Matthew seemed a bit awkward referring to Alfred so formally. "They do not seem to know of the Diamonds presence in the castle."

"I will take even the smallest of blessings." Arthur turned to one of the servants. "Bring my armour," he ordered. "What of the people of the lower city?"

Matthew looked stricken by the order, but the servant hurried away to do as requested. "They are still loyal to you." Arthur nodded. More small blessings. "Sire, I must implore you to stay within the citadel."

Arthur stepped up to his Ace. "I must rally the knights in the king's absence." The servant came back and soon two of them were armouring their Queen. The shield and sword were placed in his hands last. Arthur hefted the broadsword in his hand. It had been a long time since he'd done any sort of swordplay. Not that Arthur planned on using the sword.

Francis stepped up to his side - also clad in armour - and Arthur was grateful.

TCTC

When the two of them arrived at the gates to the lower town, the knights had already set up a rather solid defense against attack. Arthur could hear the cries of the warring peasants as they tried to force entry. The dwellers of the lower city had already been evacuated to the citadel for safety.

"Do they have any demands?" Arthur asked one of the knights. There had been no unusual requests or complaints during open court and if the multitude of voices he could hear was anything to go on, this had been in planning for months. Just when Alfred had stepped out too. It was almost strategic that way. Arthur let out a weary and yet angry sigh. "Rory!" he shouted. "Bring me the peasant who's been staying in the castle."

After only a short pause, one of the younger knights jumped up to do his bidding. Arthur looked out upon the group. "They haven't told us anything, Sire. They demanded to be let in to your chambers and that the King hand over his crown."

"Then they have made a list of demands. They want your crown, cherie," Francis said. "You seem to have a fully fledged rebellion on your hands. Not that the Diamonds should be involved or anything..."

Arthur rounded on the rival king. "You're just lucky they haven't come demanding your blood yet. Be thankful that the Spades are trustworthy enough not to leak such damaging information even to their own people."

"Yes, _cherie_, I can certainly tell that your people are incredibly trustworthy." Arthur chose not to comment after that point, not when he heard the calls of his own people yelling through the walls for his blood.

/Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware that Francis uses the female version by calling Arthur 'cherie', but I figured that Francis would tease Arthur that way./


	10. The Return

Alfred was exhausted. There was really no way to sugar-coat that fact. It had been months since he had traveled this extensively by horse. His protesting back and sore muscles were enough to confirm that he needed to come back into the routine when he returned to the castle. He was just glad he had a small convoy with him so not nearly as many knights were there to notice their king's tiredness. Especially not coming into enemy territory.

The road so far had been uneventful. The group hadn't stopped since they had set out before dawn so they people wouldn't know their king was absent. Alfred idly wondered what Arthur was doing. Knowing the Queen, he d probably have been up for hours already worried about Alfred s well-being. He d be pacing in front of the window of their chambers in vain. Alfred was fine, and they hadn't even made it to the border yet.

Alfred knew he probably had a dopey smile on his lips as he thought of his waiting Queen. None of the knights commented on it if they noticed though. They stayed quiet and reserved. No need to tease the King over the love he felt for his Queen. It was rare enough to find love in the four kingdoms, and it was even harder when one was thrust into the midst of court life with no formal training.

The undergrowth next to the main road rustled, and Alfred's horse started a bit, unnerved by the sound. It was gone soon enough though, and Alfred easily calmed his stead. Nothing to worry about, he cooed gently, stroking a hand through the horse's mane. The chestnut horse huffed but wasn't calmed.

"Sire!" one of the knights called. Alfred heard the slide of metal against metal but it was really too late for him. Someone had leapt from the bushes alongside the road before Alfred even knew what was happening and clamped their hands around his horse's reigns. The horse, startled, reared up, nearly sending Alfred tumbling to the ground. He managed to hang on - though just barely - his attacker did the same the horse stopped from bolting.

Alfred was ready with a growl, pulling out his own sword. He stilled his arm from slashing down on his attack not a moment too soon. A woman was hanging onto his horse tightly. Her face looked positively distressed and she trembled, holding out a hand to ward of his attack as if she could deflect the blade of his sword. She was a peasant, that was clear enough. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. She really couldn't have been much older than Alfred was.

The knights had her surrounded by this point. They had no qualms about pointing their weapons threateningly at her. She cowered from them as well. She seemed to take Alfred as they least threatening as pressed close to her King's horse as if seeking his help against the knights.

"Sire, please!" she begged.

"Stand down," Alfred ordered his knights gently. There was really no reason to yell. It would only further scare this poor woman. It had clearly taken all her courage to come into the road and reign in the King. He wasn't sure if she'd kept hold on the reigns of his horse because of further courage or a fear to let go now.

Grudgingly the two knights did as they were told. They lowered their weapons.

Alfred gently laid one of his hands on the top of her head. "What are you doing?" he asked her softly. "You could have been hurt." Actually it was rather surprising she hadn't been when his horse had decided to rear. She was rather sturdy to have kept on her feet where most people would have fallen.

"Sire, the castle," she stuttered nervously, "the castle is under attack!"

TCTC

Alfred had never ridden so hard in his life. Not when he'd heard that his brother had tried to run away, or when he'd been racing the arrogant Maximo from his village, or when he'd heard he was to become the King and had tried running away himself. When he heard that his home was under attack, by its own people no less, he rode faster than he had thought possible.

The knights were keeping close, just as appalled by the news as their King was. They'd left the helpful peasant behind to go back to her village. Apparently there were just as many that opposed attacking the castle as there were people who were leading the attack. Alfred could hear the hot breath of the knight's horses on either side of his as they went forward.

TCTC

Brilliant, just _brilliant_. Arthur had left the side of his knights and Francis for merely a moment, and he'd managed to have himself captured. His attackers had come from out of nowhere. They'd knocked him unconscious before he even had the chance to defend himself. Cowards.

Now his head hurt like hell.

To make matters worse he was shackled inside his own dungeons. It wasn't a place Arthur liked to frequent, but he knew them well enough to recognize the cold and decaying walls. He shifted and the shackle around his ankle rattled against the stone ground. His armour was absent, probably stolen from him when he'd been captured. Wasn't today turning out to be wonderful?

Arthur didn't bother to yell. He was sure there were peasants guarding him somewhere nearby, and it would be for the best if they didn't know he was awake yet. No one else would be able to hear his calls even if he tried. There was a reason the dungeons were located where they were.

How had the peasants entered the city? Everyone but the knights had been evacuated into the citadel. Had they broken through one of the walls elsewhere in the city?

"I see the Queen is awake."

Rory.

Of course.

Arthur cursed Alfred's tendency to trust everyone he met.

What are you going to do with me? Arthur hissed angrily. He wouldn't admit that there was a slight feeling of fear beginning to form in him as well. He was completely defenseless and at the mercy of a peasant who hated the monarchy.

Rory stepped closer to the bars of Arthur's cell until he was leaning against it and staring at the Queen intently. Arthur had the strongest urge to reach for him, but he knew with the shackle around his ankle he was never be able to reach that far. Rory didn't smile.

"Right now, nothing. I'll leave you to stew in here for a while. Besides, it's not you I want, it's Alfred. You're just leverage." Arthur felt sick. They were going to take the citadel and wait for Alfred's return. Then they'd use Arthur as a hostage so Alfred would agree to their terms.

"What will capturing the King help you accomplish?" Arthur spat trying desperately to hide his rising fear. What would Alfred do when faced with the life or death of his Queen? Arthur didn't want to die, but he also knew that the kingdom always came first.

"Do you really need to ask?" Rory chuckled a bit. "We're tired of the Kings and Queens thinking they can do whatever they want. We don't want someone controlling our lives for us while they sit all prim and proper in their castles. Don't you remember the first time I came here. You would have rather sent me home to die than to send a few knights to help. You were going to let your own people die!" Rory's voice had slowly risen until he was yelling. His voice bounced off the stone walls and was left hanging in the air. "With all of you dead and Alfred under our control, we'll be able to change the entire system. Did you really think that Alfred was appointed the king by accident?"

"You rigged the decision?"

"Not me personally. That was other people. You'd be surprised what can be accomplished through a little threatening and hostage holding." A commotion came from the stairs before four men came into sight. Three of them were dragging another along with him. Arthur felt himself deflate just a little bit more when he recognized the mess of blond hair in the centre.

They'd caught Francis too.

"Over here," Rory ordered, clearly the one in charge. The pulled a key-ring from his belt and opened the cell door a few down from where Arthur was being kept. While he couldn't see anything, the Queen could hear the sound of chains as Francis was put into the same position that Arthur was in. "Thank you for bringing to King of Diamonds along. You made it much easier for us," Rory continued when he came back into sight.

Arthur scowled. "So, what? You're working with the Clubs, trying to take over all the kingdoms? What did they promise you, huh? I can assure you, they won't come through with whatever they promised." Though Arthur could never be sure of that. He'd always made a point of not making dealings with the Kingdom of Clubs.

Rory chuckled. "We're not working for or with the Clubs," he answered. "They were merely the first ones to fall out our powers. Then the Hearts and Diamonds. As soon as Alfred gets here, we'll have the Spades as well. The complete set."

"What? You're going to become the overlord of all the Kingdoms? How is that any different than what we have now, except there'll be one insane dictator over the four appointed Kings?" Arthur felt sick. Everything that had been happening for months. It had all been some kind of large hoax. Alfred's appointment, the attacks along the border, Francis' search for salvation from the Clubs. Was his own appointment as Queen even real or had it been plotted as well?

"Details," Rory said with a bored flick of his wrist. "To be discussed after we win."

TCTC

Alfred shrugged off the hand that fell heavily on his shoulder. He watched as the same happened to his knights, but they refused to leave his side even as he ordered them to stay behind. Now the group of them were being led into his own citadel as if they were prisoners. Alfred didn't recognize faces, but the men leading him were equipped with swords and armour.

Some of them wore cloaks of the other three kingdoms.

They were led into the throne room. Alfred was going to be furious if he found another man sitting on his throne. Not that that was really a matter of importance at the moment. What really mattered what the safety of his kingdom, the safety of his people, the safety of his Queen.

The doors were closed with their usual heavy thud behind the group. The knights normally heading the door had been replaced with whomever these men invading his castle were. Since entering the city gates, Alfred had yet to see one of his own men that had not accompanied him out. Alfred glanced around the room.

"Hello, Alfred. How did you find your trip?" Alfred grimaced when he recognized Rory's voice. Only a few moments later, Rory came out from the back of the room. Alfred knew there was a servants door located in the back of the room. It led to a series of halls that led to the entire rest of the castle. It was a servants corridor, used specifically for the castle's staff or in times of trouble.

"Rory," Alfred greeted coolly.

He felt his heart drop. They'd been friends once, but the moment Alfred had heard his voice, he knew he'd been betrayed. He'd only been the king for a few months? What could he have possibly done to make them so angry? He knew there had been talks of a revolution long before he'd become King, but after he'd been appointed he had assumed that they were putting them to rest.

Apparently he'd been wrong.

"What do you want from me, Rory?" Alfred asked. He could hear how tired his voice sounded when he asked. "We are friends, aren't we? Why are you doing any of this?"

Rory scoffed as he came closer. Alfred didn't like the way the other's hand ran over the throne as he walked by it. "Why am I doing this?" He snorted. "Do you remember what it's like to live outside of the castle, Alfred, or have you forgotten already? Well, let me remind you." Rory came closer and with a sharp shove, sent Alfred to the ground. The knights immediately rushed to his aid, but were pulled back by some of Rory's own warriors.

"Stand down," Alfred ordered them. He didn't want to see anyone else hurt. Instead he let himself be manhandled to his knees. He felt the press of arms against his shoulders to keep him down.

"It's horrible," Rory continued. He paced away from Alfred, back turned, facing the thrones. "There's never the guarantee that they'll be enough money to make it through the season. There's never the guarantee that the crops will do well. If they don't then you hope not to go hungry. There's always that fear you'll be attacked by one of the other kingdoms because you're living along the border. Don't even think the monarchy up here in the citadel is going to help you," Rory growled. He turned around sharply; dramatically spinning on his heels. "They don't care."

Alfred shook his head. "But I do care," he said softly.

Rory scoffed. "Right. That's why you're getting yourself cozy with someone of royal blood."

Alfred flinched. "Generally 'getting yourself cozy' with the Queen is something a King does, yes," he answered anyway. "It doesn't make me care any less, Rory." At the words, Rory's feet bore him directly in front of Alfred. The other man slapped him viciously. Alfred rolled his head with the blow, refusing to wince at the sharp sting. He heard a small scuffle as his knights tried to free themselves, before they were detained again.

"Sire!" one of them called.

"I'm fine," Alfred assured them.

"All right, Alfred," Rory continued after straightening his armour, "here's the deal. You give yourself over and we won't kill your Queen." All Rory had to do was snap his fingers and two men came from the back door, dragging Arthur with him. The Queen was wearing armour, but it was askew. His mouth was bound shut as he was thrown to the ground in front of Alfred.

"Artie!" Alfred called. He'd never seen Arthur in such shape. Sure, his hair was always tousled and messy, but it was always clean. Alfred could see streaks of dirt on Arthur's face as well as his clothes. "Artie, you okay?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred could feel worry clutching at him, but it was soothed somewhat when Arthur regained his balance to push himself up to his knees. He was able to look at Alfred then. His emerald eyes were sparkling with defiance despite their situation. Alfred let out a breath he hadn't quite realised he'd been holding at that look, and he almost felt a smile begin to form on his lips.

"See, your Queen is fine, Alfred," Rory said. Alfred switched his gaze over to the man, and he could see Arthur's head turn in the same direction. Alfred could practically feel the disgust radiating off of Arthur. "For now, at least." Alfred snarled when one of the men who brought Arthur in kicked him down to his hands and knees. "You're going to hand over your crown, your kingdom," Rory continued. "You're going to die, Alfred, and in exchange, I'll release your Queen."

"Sire, you can't!" one of the knights called. There was a grunt of pain when he was hit with the hilt of a sword by one of his captors. Alfred merely stared up at Rory with a mixture of understanding and yet horror. It had almost been expected really, but it still caught him off guard to hear.

He already knew his answer.

Not that he had time to answer.

Before he could, Arthur disintegrated, as in, he was there one moment, and the next he seemed to have evaporated, his spot on the ground unoccupied. Rory and everyone else in the room was staring at the spot as well. Rory stared for a few moments before he expression morphed into one of anger. "What just happened!" he shouted. "What the hell just happened! Find him! Find him!"


	11. The Fight

(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

The moment the spell broke, Arthur deflated. It had taken nearly all of his energy to sustain the replica of himself. Francis wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders to hold him up. The knights behind them looked concerned, but Arthur waved off their worry. It was Alfred they needed to worry about, not him. He would be fine. Alfred was still in the middle of a meeting with a psychopath.

"They're in the throne room," Arthur announced to the group. Ten men. They'd located ten knights who had survived capture or that they'd found alive and able to free. As long as they didn't meet any more of Rory's men - Arthur really had no idea how many were lurking around the citadel - they should be able to take the unsuspecting ones in the throne room, especially if Rory sent many of them out to search for him. The perfect diversion.

As soon as a man had come down to announce that Alfred had arrived back at the citadel, Rory had rushed away. Arthur had used the time alone to free himself from his cell - magically, something Arthur had possessed since birth but used sparingly for its draining effects and the fear it struck in many people, it was the same thing that allowed him contact with his faerie friends - and create a duplicate of himself. He'd freed Francis as well, and the two of them had gone in search of Spade knights or any other members of either Courts. They hadn't managed to find anyone else from either of their Courts though. Arthur could only hope they had managed to escape and weren't dead somewhere.

"Arthur, you need to stay here and rest," Francis urged him. He tried to seat the Queen of Spades down in a dark corner where they wouldn't be seen if someone did come in their direction for some reason.

Arthur shook his head viciously and pushed away from Francis to straighten himself. He would survive. He was the Queen of Spades and his husband was in danger. He had to. "I'll be fine. I am fine," he answered. He staggered the first few steps he took forward before steadying himself. "I'll rest once my kingdom is safe." Francis sighed dramatically but didn't argue. "They seem to be taking the servant corridors," Arthur continued. "It makes sense if they don't want to be seen. We must take the main paths and hope that they don't switch tactics." Arthur lowered his voice soberly. "I cannot guarantee any of your safety. Our odds are not favorable, and we must hope that they are only held together by Rory's authority. If you do not wish to continue, it will not be held against any of you."

"No, your highness, we are with you and Spades," one of the men answered. He placed a hand over his heart as he glanced at his companions. They all nodded with him before following suit. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"You are all brave beyond compare," he said quietly.

TCTC

The door blasted in on its hinges. Smoke filled the air. Alfred covered his eyes immediately until he saw the flash of blue that he recognized above everything else. Men of Spades! His men! Alfred felt a smile spread over his lips as they barged into the room. Caught off guard, the men with Rory did not react as quickly as they should. His own men were much quicker as they came back up to their feet.

Alfred leapt to his feet and backed up as quickly as he could, out of range. Smoke and dust settled. One of the doors had been knocked completely off of its hinges and laid on the ground, alone. Blue and purple men flooded into the room. "Sire!" one of them called, and Alfred found a sword pressed into his hands.

A grim smile broke over Alfred's lips as he joined into the fight waging in his own throne room. Relief along with a new flood of worry coursed through him when he saw Arthur. He seemed more haggard than ever, weak on his feet, but he was just as fiery and determined as ever. He was standing in a corner, muttering to himself. He practically radiated power, and Alfred could feel the magic weave through the room.

Alfred was awestruck.

Not that he had time to linger.

His sword quickly came in contact with the sword of another, and he found himself fighting alongside what was left of his free men for not only his life but the entire kingdoms as well, not only his own. However, the others were fiercely outnumbered and soon they had the last of them on the ground in surrender.

"Not so fast!" Alfred heard Rory's voice shout furiously.

Alfred spun quickly on his heels to the source of the sound. Rory was in the back corner with a knife to Arthur's neck. The Queen was pulling at his arm in a vain attempt to free himself. Alfred could see fear in his emerald lights when Rory's knife came closer to the flesh on the side of his neck, nearly bringing blood to the surface.

"Drop your weapons!" Rory snarled.

"Fine, fine, look!" Alfred said quickly. He dropped his sword to the ground in surrender when Rory made the point of dragging the knife along Arthur's neck in a shallow cut. Blood slipped down into Arthur's silver armour, but the Queen made no sound. Instead he seemed to be pleading Alfred to be quiet and resist.

Alfred could see Arthur beginning to fade. His heart quickened. The magic he'd used must have been wearing at him to the point of unconsciousness.

"Put your weapons down!" Alfred shouted furiously at his men until they, too, dropped their weapons.

"You have an awful soft spot here, Alfred," Rory sneered. Alfred took a step toward them, raising his hands in surrender as he would to a rabid animal. He only stopped when Rory began to growl at him to stay away. The other man paused though before tossing away Arthur's body quickly and darting forward to plunge his knife into the side of Alfred's armour. The man thrust the blade up, catching it along the seam of Alfred's breastplate and sending the blade through his flesh. He'd calculated the blow just exactly to catch where the two pieces of metal fitted together.

The King watched him with surprise as satisfaction lit up the other's eyes. That was, before he saw his knights as they howled and hollered and pulled Rory off of him. Alfred stared down in fascination as the knife that jutted out from under his arm. He watched it for a moment before grabbing the hilt and pulling it slowly from him. He paid particular attention to the blood that glistened on the silver blade.

His blood.

The expression on his face turned troubled as he collapsed. Then he saw Arthur's face, as the Queen caught him before he fell all the way to the ground. The other blond had a distraught expression and Alfred just felt relieved that he saw away from Rory. Alfred went to reach up and wipe away - was that a tear? - but found that it hurt too much. His arm only made it halfway before he let out a groan and let his hand fall back down.

"Alfred, Alfred, say something, please," Arthur was pleading. Alfred's head tilted to the side slightly. Arthur's words didn't really make sense for some reason. His head hurt quite a lot too. He felt terrible actually. Hmm.

"I'm just going to take a nap, m'kay?" he told Arthur. He closed his eyes and moved closer to his Queen. Well, he tried too. His chest hurt really bad when he did that. He opened his eyes back up and looked down. Arthur was plucking at his armour, pulling it from his body. Red oozed out along his midsection and then Alfred remembered the knife again. Oh. He'd been stabbed. "This is terrible," he stated.

"Yes, it is, you bloody idiot," Arthur growled at him. Arthur's fingers tightened around him nonetheless. "Don't you dare go to sleep, you hear me!" Arthur snarled at him, but in a loving way, of course. Alfred smiled a bit.

"Always so demanding, Artie," he chuckled hoarsely. It hurt to talk now too. "I really think I'm going to take that nap though."

Arthur shook him lightly to keep his eyes open. "Don't you dare, Alfred! You stay awake and talk to me! You can go to sleep as soon as you stop bleeding. How about explaining to me what you were thinking not even moving out of the way when he came at you." Alfred could see the hurt and pain in Arthur's eyes as well as he could hear it in his voice.

"I was thinking that I had to keep you safe," Alfred said quietly. He heard a sob escape Arthur's lips before the other pressed their lips together in a rather chaste kiss. Alfred smiled rather fondly into it. He attempted to open his eyes to see the smile he hoped was reflected on Arthur's lips. Only. It was difficult to open his eyes. He attempted for a few moments before finding it much too hard a task and letting himself relax.

/Author's Note: Short Chapter is short./


	12. Epilogue

(**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Arthur's footsteps were quick as he descended the stairs from the castle into the plaza below. The Queen could still smell blood in the air and knew it hadn't been from the fighting. The scent lingered with him, blood on his hands while he watched Alfred die. Four long, agonizing hours as he watched his husband slowly die while all the best physicians in the citadel rushed to save his life.

"You can't leave the citadel!" Francis called after him. The King was following after him; his longer stride made it much easier for him to keep up with the shorter blond. "What if you're attacked?" Francis continued. "There could still be enemies swarming all over the place outside. It's not safe. Arthur!"

"I'll be back tomorrow, Francis," Arthur called over his shoulder. The King had stopped above the stairs leading into the plaza outside of the castle walls. Knights were walking around now, already attempting to rebuild what had been destroyed in the citadel during the raid. "If I'm not, the protocols will set in to select a new King and Queen," he added for good measure.

Arthur could hear Francis' shoes click down the stairs and onto the cobblestones of the plaza. The knights moved out of the way for the King of Diamonds as well as their own Queen when they moved through. "Arthur, stop this madness! Spades needs their Queen! Arthur!"

Arthur stopped and turned around sharply. "Nothing you say can stop me, Francis. I have the chance to save him, Francis. Do you really think I'm not going to go and attempt it?" Arthur shook his head with a mixture of sadness and anger. How could he have allowed this to happen? Why didn't he order Rory detained the moment he stepped foot into the citadel and spoke as he did to the monarchy?

"I don't understand, Arthur," Francis pleaded. "Cherie, come back inside." Arthur could hear the worry in Francis' voice. He must have sounded like a complete maniac to the other. There was no way to bring the dead back to life. Unless, of course, you happened to be from the Kingdom of Spades.

"There's a clock, Francis," Arthur answered. "It's in the Forest of Spades. It turn back time."

"Ma cherie, non," Francis said a bit despairingly, "everyone knows of the clock in the Forest of Spades. It is merely a myth. It won't bring Alfred back."

Arthur shook his head and turned around. He began walking again. This time he could hear Francis following him. The man kept close and tried to step in front of him a few times. "You don't know that it's only a myth. What if it is real? You expect me to not take the chance?" he questioned much more viciously than he'd intended. He could see the hurt flash through Francis' eyes at the jab.

Francis shook his head. "I expect you to want to save him. I don't expect you to up and leave your kingdom at a time like this." Francis reached forward to lay a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Normally Arthur would have shrugged it off and continued, but he was exhausted. His magic had taken quite the toll, and he could still feel it weighing him down. "They need you, cherie, their King is dead. They need someone to lead them."

"And if I wait too long, the clock may not do as I wish."

The King of Diamonds sighed again. "Or the clock may not exist."

"Or it might."

Arthur brushed Francis' hand off his shoulder - not that Francis really tried too hard to stop him - and continued down the cobblestone path. This time Francis didn't try to follow him. He stayed behind in the pathway. It was clear now that Arthur would not be swayed to stay behind.

The Forest of Spades was silent when Arthur entered. The forest was normally lively. Faeries would dart around the trees, if one was quiet enough they could hear the crunch of branches under the hooves of regal unicorns, they could hear the music of a phoenix as it sang through the trees. The forest was quiet now. The turmoil had scared the magic in the forest into hiding. Arthur was disheartened by the lack of noise. It nearly made him turn back in fear at the eeriness.

He forced himself to press onward.

The light from the sun above began to fade the further Arthur went into the trees. Part of it was from the quickly setting sun. Most of it was because of the way the trees thickened and grew closer together. The vegetation grew to be less until there were only trees and thick vines around him. Their leaves were enormous and loomed down around him, brushing against his exposed skin, whispering to him.

Arthur froze when he heard giggling. "Hello?" he called. It didn't sound like a faerie. Actually, it sounded much more human than that. What human would be in the middle of the Forest of Spades at this time though? "Hello?" Arthur called again, but he heard no response. The giggle continued, coming closer and then fading as it grew farther away again. "Who is there?"

Arthur continued on slower than before. He stopped again when he heard a crunch underfoot, different than what the branches sounded like. He lifted his dirty black shoe to reveal glass broken underfoot. It looked as if something had been shattered there. The Queen looked up and was surprised to come face-to-face with a pocket watch dangling by its metal chain from a branch high above. He reached up but couldn't quite reach the object.

How had it managed to find its way up there?

Arthur pushed forward again.

The next time Arthur ran into a clock it was much more obvious. The old grandfather stood right in his path. The face was cracked and the clock had stopped moving. The gold still shone despite the lack of light. Arthur circled the beast as he ran his fingers along the polished surface. It was a piece of beauty despite its broken condition.

The clocks came more frequently after that. Many were large round ones that leaned up against trees. There were many pocket watches that hung from the trees as well. Some of them even held the spade shape as if they were meant for the forest. All of them had broken faces. None of them were in operation. They all pointed to different points in time.

Arthur clutched at the pocket watch Alfred had given him. He'd kept it with him always, even when he'd been planning to go to war. It was a little piece of Alfred he'd been able to keep with him. The gold watch was held close to his heart now as he thought of why he was doing this, why he had to venture so far into the forest, why he had to save Alfred.

Arthur knew he was coming close.

He could feel it.

Now Arthur could hear voices. They spoke in tones too low for Arthur to hear, but he could tell now. It was his life hidden by the trees. Every time he tried to follow, they would grow farther away. He could hear the tones of his siblings, the voice of his father, Francis trying to woo him into bed. There was a flash of red hair behind the brown of the tree trunks, sometimes a glance of Francis' golden hair. Then there was Alfred. The loud, boisterous tone, the happy laugh. He was always too far away from Arthur to hear his words though, his whispers of love. Arthur's heart clenched painfully and tears raced down his cheeks, but try as he might, he couldn't catch Alfred as they raced through the trees together.

Until there it was.

The clock.

The clock of Spades that could turn back time.

Pocket watches dangled everywhere, their gold reflected in the light of the clock face; the only clock face that wasn't already broken. A small staircase led up to the giant clock face. The gold face was brilliant. Arthur hesitated before he slowly stepped forward into the clearing further. The trees were spread apart to make way for the clock. Slowly, humbly, Arthur walked up the grand stairway.

He paused before the clock. The numbers flashed at him, as the hand moved slowly, marking the progression of time. Arthur felt immediately as if he knew what he had to do. It was as if the clock spoke to him, guided him, wanted him to bring his husband back, to set the world right.

Arthur reached forward and laid his hand against the enormous minute hand of the clock. He felt the clock draw what remained of his magic to his fingertips and into the clock. Slowly he began making an arch as he brought the minute hand back and watched the rest of the clock spin with him. It felt as if the ground was disappearing from under his feet. There was a sudden feeling of dizziness, as if the world were not quite right on its axis. Arthur pushed through, kept his hand moving, the magic flowing from his fingertips.

The Queen saw his life spread out before him, the clock warning him of what might no longer be or what may no longer happen.

He saw the King and Jack of Hearts released from their prison below their own castle, the restoration of the kingdoms after those responsible for the uprising had been punished, a new way of life set into place to please the people and prevent another uprising, Matthew's marriage to Francis to unite the Spade and Diamond kingdoms, Yao's marriage to Ivan - the King of Clubs - to unite the Spade and Club kingdoms, and the marriage of Lovino to Antonio. He saw a world of prosperity and peace when all was said and done. He saw himself grow old as the Queen of Spades, adopting a boy from the outlying villages as his son.

Then he saw the past; the time he was going to erase.

The horror that was the confrontation with Rory when Alfred was stabbed, the feeling of fear when he'd been locked away in the dungeons, the comfort of his last night with Alfred, his worry and anger when Francis arrived in the citadel, the happiness and bliss he'd felt during his first night in Alfred's bed, the anticipation and fear he'd felt when Alfred had kissed him - really kissed him - after their first date, and the pleasant feeling of adoration when Alfred had given him his wedding ring.

The world below him jerked to a halt.

Arthur was back in the coronation hall with Alfred on his arm, light streaming through the windows on the day that Arthur knew would be the best of his life.

_"I promise, I'll be the best king Spades has ever seen."_

/**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end! I hope everybody enjoyed the journey! (I know it was a lot longer than it every should have been! I can't thank everyone enough for sticking through with it though!) So, comments? Love it? Hate it? Super disappointed with the end? Super thrilled with the end? Comments=love as always, never forget!

In case anyone was wondering this last chapter was based upon a picture by luffysister on deviantart. Here's a link, though you'll need to remove all spaces:

mar-map . deviantart favourites / # / d4vguzo


End file.
